


In noctem(the wall)

by SignsTimeMemory



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Torture, mama luthor is very evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 27,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignsTimeMemory/pseuds/SignsTimeMemory
Summary: Nights change things. Nights change people,and facts.Cadmus is resourceful,and if project medusa failed,something else will have to work out.(After 2x08.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here I venture into a long fic,as I wait for winter break to end just like you all my friends.(It's already very hard and it has barely been a few days).

_"Carry my soul,into the night,may the stars light my                                                                                                      way,I glory in the sight,as darkness takes the day."_

_(In noctem-James Hooper)_

"I'm okay"

If the situation hadn't been so dire,she would've laughed at Alex's poor attempt to reassure her.

"Shut up,Danvers"

Maggie wiped her eyes with the back of her hand,furiously,and helped  Alex up,with some struggle.

"We gotta go"

She slumped Alex's arm around her shoulders,fully dragging her.

It was dark,and she could barely see beyond a few meters. How were they even supposed to get out?

If the universe was plotting against them,then he was doing great.

They really didn't have many chances,and for one moment the detective found herself panicking,and it was unusual and utterly terrifying to her.

Into the darkness she gave herself a few minutes,enough to think things over.

They did have a chance...

* * *

**Two months prior,three days after thanksgiving.**

Alex was lying fully awake with the biggest smile she had ever shed since she had memory of things. All this happiness was almost making her dizzy. She couldn't believe that the same work which had partly kept her from social life had actually gifted her with the source of such happiness. Which by the way was lying by her,making no sound,and looking much cuter than she would've let on.

Their arms around each other,they were spooning like their life depended on it. Fully embracing each other.

They knew who they were and they accepted it,because what they were was beautiful.

This was their second morning waking up together after thanksgiving night.

The first one they had fallen asleep on her couch,Alex's head over Maggie's shoulder.

They had woken up with a massive backache,but it had been worth it,and they had felt like the luckiest women on earth looking into each other's eyes.

This time it had happened in her bed. But they hadn't gone beyond sleeping,Maggie had told her how she wanted things to be different,how she wanted it to happen at the right time,to make it special,and Alex had had to fight very hard to keep tears at bay without spilling them.

Alex sighed softly and looked down.

"Watcha thinking about in that pretty mind of yours"

She looked right into the detective's eyes. They were both defiitely awake now.

"You"

"Me?"exclaimed Maggie feigning surprise.

"Hope it's just good things"

"The best only"

Their little banter had them just smiling more widely.

"I was just thinking about how lucky I'm. And maybe...I should stop being so pessimistic about things"

"Then you could teach me as well?"

"We'll learn together"

"Yeah"

Alex beamed and kissed Maggie softly,before stroking her cheek.

"I think we should get ready or you should at last?"

Hadn't she ever dared to suggest it....

Because Alex started pouting and put on a puppy face. And yes she could,after all she had grown up with Kara.

Maggie was faught between dressing up,or staying in bed,just to have her girlfriend stop pouting that cute pout.

Her hands flew to her face,to cover her eyes.

"No,please don't do that"

"Oh c'mon Sawyer,you wanna stay,you wanna stay here,lying in bed,with me,doing nothing but resting".

Alex could definitely do things with her eyes,and Maggie couldn't say no to her,so they ended up staying a bit longer,cuddling a bit more.

Eventually they really had to go,but they left together,hand in hand.

 


	2. Of work and returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A welcome return,and lectures from older sisters.

Any other morning,before they got together,they would've probably met at a crime scene,but in the last days they had been anything but apart. Maggie had been asked to stay out of crime's way for a a few days,at last till she hadn't been able to hold her gun again,and pheraps take it as a tiny holiday since she was always down at the precinct,either on a case or doing paperwork,which bored her to no end,but had to be done.

Since this was the situation the detective chose to follow Alex into work,and they reached DEO together,on the agent's black ducati,with soft wind blowing on their faces,and holding onto the other tightly. Alex was the best driver to be with,and Maggie found herself leaning into her as much as she could,and almost falling asleep against her back.

When they walked in,it was together,still holding hands and with bright smiles on their faces. Alex didn't show that side of herself to many people,but when she was with Maggie,she didn't care about who was around,she just wanted to show how happy she was,and how much she cared about that person.

Only her family had had the chance to see that,up till now at last.

"Detective Sawyer,what do we owe the pleasure to?"

"She's with me"answered Alex quickly.

The agent was looking forwards to telling the rest of the supergang about how she had finally found herself,and letting them know about this.

J'onn smiled briefly at her,then turned back to look at all the leds on the wall. No danger up till now. It had been a couple of quiet days,after mama Luthor had been put behind bars.

Everybody was grateful for the quiet,but they really didn't feel like laying their arms to rest while Supergirl was still away,wherever she was.

Alex had been worried sick,and it had been hard to keep it from showing,around work,and Maggie too because it sort of was Kara's secret to tell,and she was sure her detective girlfriend might have been suspecting. She had wanted to,but time and their newly found relationship had made her think it could be put aside and she could've done this later with her sister by her side.

They would've kept on working,but were interrupted by a cheery familiar voice. Talk about Supergirl.

"Hey"

Maggie let go of her girlfriend's hand as she sensed Alex not being in such a good mood anymore.

She had never seen Alex angry,and it both turned her on and helped her discover her more. She had never seen her like that,even less to Supergirl,who actually looked intimitated and had the decency to look down ashamed,as Alex strided towards her,hands on her hips.

"Where have you been?You left a note,and went puff,for all I knew you could've been dead".

"I...mm...well..agent..."

"I was worried about you,you were gone for days"

"I'm sorry"apologized Supergirl softly.

Despite looking and being very angry,Alex's face softened,as she took a second look at her sister. She brought her hands to her shoulders and quickly scanned her up and down. No damage done. Kara looked perfectly fine.

And she had been gone for good,just to help,even if this didn't ease Alex's mind much. Kara was still her little sister,and nobody could touch her,without having passed over her dead body first.

Kara threw her arms around Alex's neck and the older woman didn't hesitate for a moment to hug her back.

Maggie just smiled their way.

It had taken her a bit to put things together,but eventually the detective in her had striked the right mark,and Alex hadn't even had to tell her. She suspected Alex knew that she knew,but didn't say anything because they had just gotten together,and Alex surely wanted Kara to do this by herself.

Kara and Supergirl were the same person.

She had realized much the same night she had chosen to take matters at hand,and tell Alex how she felt about her.

Supergirl had been worried about her. When she had fallen,Supergirl hadn't looked anywhere else,but at her.

And even if she had been lying there,in pain,Maggie had known right away. She had spotted bits of Alex into the superhero.

Physically they might not have looked much like each other,but at a second careful look,Kara seemed to have taken quite the mannerism after her older sister. Plus her disguise was very poor to her detective eyes. But as they hugged and talked,Maggie spent minutes marveling at the thought of how much effort Alex must have had to put,back in the days,into teaching Kara everything all over again,the way you teach small kids,and it made her heart swell with pride towards the woman she had chosen to be with. For the woman who had helped her not to be afraid to love anymore.

Now she could explain to herself the sheer adoration into the younger woman's eyes,whenever she looked at her big sister,why they were so in tune when they faught or worked together.

A few days with Alex had surely shown her a lot of things.

* * *

 

"So you know?"exclaimed the two sisters in stereo voice.

"Yeah"laughed out the detective.

"You're very bad at keeping secrets,Kara"

"Speak for yourself,sister"

Kara smiled at Alex,who had to leave the room as she had been called by some other agent.

Supergirl smiled at Maggie as well,but then turned serious,and the detective looked at her wide eyed.

She knew what was coming and no matter how much of a cute cinnamon roll Kara was,her eyes were shooting lasers at her without even having to use her heat vision.

This was it,and to Maggie it had never been more serious than now. Not because Alex's sister was supergirl,and in her superhero stance she held herself high and looked much taller,but because it was about Alex,and all they wanted was her happiness.

The shovel talk.

"I won't be long,you're both responsible adults,and you must have been at the end of this talk a thousand times in the past,but Alex is the person that matters the most to me in the world,and she deserves all the happiness she can get after how hard life was on her. So if you dare to hurt,and you already have...I swear to you..." _there will be no place for you in this world to hide from my wrath._

Maggie knew what she meant and she had expected nothing less. She was aware of how much she had screwed up,before she got brave enough to admit it out loud,that Alex's love was returned,and she didn't mean to screw up ever again. She would've faught teeth and nails to now screw this up.

The detective nodded,and Kara did something unexpected and actually hugged her.

"I'm glad you came to your senses"

"So am I,Kara. So am I"

She patted the younger woman's shoulder,before stepping out of the room to go looking for her girlfriend.

Kara instead went looking for the others. There were still a couple of friends to say hi to. She was glad to be back.

 


	3. Of prisons and plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble is stirring,and there's bad news for the DEO.

J'onn looked worriedly at the screens. He knew things wouldn't have stayed calm for that long.

He should've noticed right away.

They're up against a resourceful organization. They should've known that if Roulette had managed to avoid being arrested,Lillian Luthor would've done anything to be out already. Since the accusations had been pretty heavy she had had to bail,and had escaped under their noses. He almost felt like a fool. They hadn't exactly rested while all was quiet,but it didn't hurt any less,as they looked at the breaking news from today. Five days since thanksgiving. Now it was up to them to fix it. Alex had offered on a field mission and he hadn't been able to say no. He had sent a squad to discover everything they could about Lillian's disappareance. That woman seemed to have been swallowed by the earth,but they all knew better. They knew she was plotting in the dark,and it had to be far worse than project medusa and everything which had almost happened. He was deep in thought when they received the next message from cadmus. The pictures on the screens weren't much better than any other time they had received a message from their foe.

"Now all of you will pay,one way or another. Starting from Supergirl"

The anonymous face disappeared from the leds,and J'onn sighed heavily. This was anything but good news.

They had nothing. No useful news on cadmus. Nonetheless the fact that Kara had been in there once. She had been for very few,and mostly in the same room,and it had looked like a maze. One of those you couldn't get out from unless you hadn't had somebody to guide you out it.

He had heard the story of how Jeremiah had helped Kara and Mon-El to the outside world again,but there was no locating the place. Nobody knew anything. And the only person who knew,who actually controlled it,had just escaped prison.

For some reason he knew there would've been no news. And he was right.

* * *

Kara landed easily on the balcony and looked at the younger Luthor,head on her hand,looking lost in thought,she knew even if she could only see her back.

It must have been hard on Lena to do what she did,and then hear the news,which had just come through,that her mother had escaped in a matter of days from the prison she had put her into.

"Thank you"

Lena spun around,scared by the voice,but let her guard down,once she realized who it was.

"It needed to be done"

"Doesn't mean it was easy on you. I know it wasn't"

The woman looked down sadly,as Kara walked closer to her.

"What does it matter?She escaped already,God knows where she is right now"

"We'll find her...and then.."

"Then what?"

"We'll find her,and this insanity will end,as she's secured to police"

"Thanks for being here."

Kara knew she had been right all along. Lena had no ounce of evil into her. Those eyes had told her as much,and she was happy to know how right she had been,even if it had coasted the woman in front of her to do what she had had to do.

* * *

"Finally. It has been a very long day"

Maggie hugged her from behind and rested her chin on Alex's shoulder.

"I missed you too,you big teddy bear"

"Me?Nah that's you Danvers"

"Ok. That's so not true"

Alex spun the detective around and kissed her passionately,as they both smiled into it.

"A couple of weeks more and you'll be living here basically."

"What?You love me being here 24/7"

"I'd be a liar to say otherwise"

Both the women melted into an hug. They were attracted to each other the way gravity attracted everything to earth. They just couldn't let go.

How good it was to look into the eyes of the other,and see a sparkle of life burning into them like never before.

It was like coming alive all over again.

That's why,it knocked the wind out of Maggie when Alex's eyes rolled back in her head and she fell to the floor right in front of her.

And Maggie couldn't do anything,but watch,before everything went black for her as well.

 

In the dark many figures moved to create the main source of their future problems.

 

 


	4. Of awakenings and walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go,getting into the heart of the story.

Alex woke up with a massive back ache,and realized she was lying flat on the floor of her apartment. She and Maggie had been talking,then...

She shot up totally forgetting the pain of a few moments before and crawled towards her girlfriend,grabbing her hand softly,and searching for a pulse. She felt relieved when she found one,and nothing in her house was really out of place. They hadn't been attacked by anybody,and she doubted the aliens knew where she lived.

The agent looked back down and tried to wake Maggie up.

"Maggie. Maggie,wake up"she said,shaking her as gently as she could.

The detective's hands flew up to her face,but met Alex's,as she looked up at the woman kneeing by above her.

"What happened?I mean,we were here talking and then..."

"We fell unconscious,and I have no idea about what this might be..."

"What do we do"wondered Maggie,as Alex helped her up.

"First,we need to call Kara and the others and see if they're ok as well"

Alex run to get the phone and speed dialed her sister.

"C'mon pick up,c'mon"

"..Hello?Alex?"

Kara's voice seemed to come clear through the line,and Alex could finally draw another breath of relief. if she,Maggie and Kara were fine,then there was a very good chance that so were the others.

"I'm so glad to hear you"

"So am I. This is odd. It's as if I had woken up from a couple of days sleep,and I would know what that means"

"We'll see each other at the DEO,I need all the infos we can get about what's happening. This is not good Kara,somebody actually managed to put us all to sleep for hours,maybe even days and I almost don't wanna know what happened while we're out"

They hung up and Alex walked back where meanwhile Maggie had sat.

"I'm going to the DEO,we need to know what's wrong"

"I got called down to the precinct,right now"

"Are you sure?"asked Alex leaning an hand on her arm.

"Yeah I'm ok. I'm sure we're even gonna be meeting at the possible crime scene."Laughed out Alex,but it was a very poor attempt to calm herself and her girlfriend down. Though it did make Maggie smile a bit.

"I just hope we don't become part of the crime scene. Or have,already"stated the detective.

Alex dropped her off at the station,since her own bike was still at her apartment,and Maggie watched till she didn't disappear behind the corner.

_You're whipped Maggie Sawyer._

And gladly she was.

* * *

"What's this?I mean it's close and I didn't even see it as I came here"

Alex had never seen anything like that,and she had seen a lot of things since she had become an agent for the DEO. But this,this was new even to the oldest agents,and kind of made her feel sad for J'onn.

If project medusa had been a failed plan number 1,number 2 was much worse,and much more evil and horrible. it had probably been born just in case. But they surely knew how to act out their side plans.

It seemed to cut the city in a odd way,not even in half,but like in a doodle,with the difference that the doodle had surely been realized by a man or woman who could've been even,and surely was than her. Well studied,it seemed to isolate the parts with the highest alien activities.

If Alex could've pictured it in her mind,it would've looked like Cadmus was in the middle with all the alien activity surrounding it. Like in a medieval village.

"It's a wall,and it's crazy"

It had been a couple of days,this the computers said,since they had been put to sleep with God knew what substance in the air,and this had happened. This was the mess which had been born from it. And for the first time in a long period they weren't exactly sure about what to do.

They could've attacked,but Alex knew it wasn't safe. And she was sure the wall wouldn't have been easy to throw down. All in all it felt like they had been thrown into a war which was for now mini,but could've grown to be huge.

They had weapons,they had transports,they had everything,but they needed to plan things out. If they had attacked blindly,all that would've awaited for them surely was death.

Then again,she also didn't want Kara to come close to this at all. She would've gone to the field(?)by herself.

"C'mon Alex let me come,you know I could help"

"You're staying here,and that's final"Kara huffed and her shoulders slumped down. For how much she might have wanted to be there,the younger woman knew she had to sit this one out,at last for now.

J'onn approached her worried.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir. I don't want any of you there."

* * *

 

The squad loaded the vans and off they were till they didn't get to the wall which was the closest to the DEO building.

Other buildings,like CatCo,were still on their side,and Alex hoped James would've known what to do if cadmus came to ask for his newspaper to collaborate. She knew Cat would've eaten him up alive.

The agent stepped towards the wall,and was glad to find her lover just some meters further,in the NCPD squad.

Their eyes met and Alex could've died happy just with the way Maggie was beaming at her right now.

They walked towards each other and kissed.

"Hi beauty"

"Hi back,I believe I had warned you about the jurisdiction matters in here,detective Sawyer"

Maggie brought her hands to her hips,and assumed a pose which was typical of Alex.

"Oh I'm sorry agent,I mustn't have heard you well"

"Mm,thank the Lord you didn't"she said,moving some of Maggie's locks aside of those which had fallen on her face. She liked to play with those hair.

They locked hands and looked at the wall in front of them.

"What have they done?"

"They isolated all the zones with highest alien activity. it's as if they had cut the whole city,just not in half."

"What do they want?"

"They want to get rid of aliens,good or bad. You know they already tried with medusa. Humans they'll try everything to make sure they don't rebel,and I'm sure most of them won't. There's a Luthor in charge of this after all"

"Are you worried about Kara?"

"Sooner or later,weather I want it or not,she'll end up being involved in this,just like we all are"

Her shoulders fell,and she felt defeated. She knew Kara would've soon wanted into this. She felt grateful when Maggie's hand held hers a little bit more tightly.

They looked up and couldn't see anything but the tall skyscrapers and the sky itself,the rest was pretty covered up. A 10 to 15 meters wall was standing right in front of them,making them feel useless and tiny,but they couldn't give it up. Right about now they needed to fight harder and harder to make sure they could've fixed this.

 

 


	5. Of announcements and control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's gonna happen now that the wall is up?

Investigations took up a good part of the day. Kind of all of it. Technically to many it could've just been a wall,but they were all aware there was more to it than bricks. With the right resources they could've tried to escalate it,but the DEO was weary of it.

Alex watched as their helicopter approached the wall,but when the agents who were supposed to crossover tried to they got rebuffed by some sort of electric wall,and were left hanging from their ropes,maybe even dead.

She felt somebody get close to her and Maggie,and spotted Kara right besides them.

"What is this?"

"Cadmus"

Before anybody could really stop her,Kara flew up there and tried to cross it,but just like those agents she got rebuffed by it,and fell barely managing to break her fall,and avoid making a hole in the road.

She felt weak and knew kryptonite was there as well.

"I don't know what they put in there,but there surely is kryptonite,I can't get close"

The little group walked further from it and Alex heard Jonn's voice through the intercom.

"J'onn?"

"What s the situation down there?"

"It's impenetrable. We can't get through,neither can Supergirl. If you're in you're in,if you're out you're out,and there's no way to reverse it. At last for now. They put kryptonite,that's for sure. Clearly they have it as well."

"Get back here,we need another briefing. We'll talk about what we know,and try to find a way to bring it down"

"It's as if it couldn't be touched. By either man or human".

"Come back,Alex"

* * *

"Which is the reason why we see it fit to leave National City isolated for the time being. You won't be left alone,but our foe is unknown,we'll act out as soon as we can."Which surely meant,never." But in the meantime,stay safe"

Alex felt like punching the wall besides her.

They were getting no help,anytime soon.

She had signed a damn amnesty,but she didn't give a shit if aliens died.

And they had no idea about what was going on on the other side,because they were banned from it.

"We're the ones who are supposed to fix it now,I don't think there will be any help from the army"

"How do we study it if we can't get close to the wall?"

"Agent Schott?"

"I'm at loss here."

"What if we tried to see if they have cameras?We could see what's happening on the other side,and in the meantime we'll look for the source of the second wall"

Winn looked at them,and turned back to his computer to start working over what they needed. The squad which was still on the field could've looked for the said source.

* * *

At the same time,on the other side,aliens were being taken from their homes,or the places where they hid. Nonetheless their powers cadmus advanced on them and now many were who knew where. Easily counterattacked they had no choice but to follow their capturers without saying a thing. It was needless to say that even the most powerful would rather have been in the hands of DEO right now.

* * *

 

Maggie easily rode through the city on Alex's bike and the sight was disheartening. If it was hard on them,then the other side had to be seeing a scene pretty similar to the one when Supergirl had lost her powers,and the city had fallen into chaos.

She had a bad feeling this wasn't gonna end up well.

In truth she hadn't been at home ever since thaksgiving night and then a couple of days after this mess had began,which meant that she was now hoping to have still an house.

The detective sped up a bit as she watched the wall take zigzagging turns around her and in less than ten minutes found herself where she needed.

But she couldn't have come in if she had wanted. She was on one side,the house was on the other,barely a few feet from her.

From where Maggie was standing she could only see the tetto,the rest seemed to have been swallowed by cadmus' project.

Darkness and rain fell over the city,as Maggie looked at her lighted up window.

She wasn't turning it off anytime soon.

 

 


	6. Of kisses and homes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A completely Sanvers chapter. A bit wild as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No notes. Notes ain't needed in this case XD

Alex heard knocking and didn't waste a moment to answer,whoever was knocking was doing it pretty frantically.

She almost tore it open and in front of herself found that beautiful but completely soaked from head to toe woman that was her girlfriend,and it was strange because wether she had been hurt or sad,the older Danvers had never seen her cry since they had met.

"Maggie,what's wrong?"

She hugged her close to herself without caring about getting wet.

"It's stupid. I mean,it's not like I stay there much,I kind of live at my work place"

"Your house is on the other side?"

"Yeah"

Alex kissed her softly.

"You can stay here"

"Alex I don't know,it's your space,I...we've just gotten together."

"And where will you go?"

Maggie tried to think it over very hard. She had nowhere to go,and she was sure she couldn't have spent more than a few nights sleeping down at the precinct before they had actually thrown her out,no matter how much of a good cop she was according to them. And she was more than sure that Alex wouldn't have let her sleep under the stars and rain,no matter how romantic that sounded.

Maggie kissed Alex harder,till the kissing didn't turn into a makeout session. It didn't sound so bad to come home to the woman she loved,instead of an empty house.

Before any of the two knew the detective's hands were on Alex's shirt,traveling till under it.

Such toned abs turning her on. Alex had to have spent hours over hours training,no wonder she was so fit. Her breasts were perfect in her hands.

"Wa..wait wait wait. Are you sure?"Maggie knew where this was probably going,but this was to be the first time,and she wanted to make sure her girlfriend was as certain of this,because the last thing she wanted to do was to screw up the most important thing life had given her up till now. She wouldn't have dared to hurt such precious soul. No matter if they had just gotten together,no matter how long they had known each other,Maggie already felt as if she couldn't have lived her life without the woman kissing her right now. There was something different to this,she was more than sure.

Alex nodded eagerly and peppered her neck with kisses. She really wanted to do this.

Her agent's skin was so soft to the touch when her hands touched her back as well,and she unclasped her girlfriend's bra.

Her mouth inches from Alex's ear she whispered to her words which had the agent blushing and getting goosebumps,before biting it softly,which elicited a moan from her partner.

Alex felt brave enough to go for Maggie's shirt,and then it all came more easily,clothes were quickly discarded on the floor of her living room,as kisses got more heated,and the agent found herself pinned to the wall,wheareas she was usually the one doing the pinning and for completely different reasons.

Maggie's hand made a masterpiece out of traveling up and down her body,and so did her kisses,as Alex's breathing got harder. Her hands played with Alex's breasts for quite the time,before heading down.

She felt Maggie close to her centre,teasing her and enjoying it,while she still had her panties on. Alex was sure they weren't so dry anymore.

"Shall we get rid of those now?"

"Only if you do the same"

"Gladly"

They made a quick deal of getting rid of those,their bodies almost melted into one,Maggie pushed her knee against her core,and they both felt a jolt of pleasure coursing through them,when Alex picked up her pace and did the same,without even noticing.

Alex felt like she could've died there,and she would've been happy. Her core was throbbing and she was sure Maggie was far from being over with her.

She felt drunk,so drunk and inebriated with lots of sensations that she almost missed it when Maggie's expert finger sneaked into her.

"Fuck"

The detective kissed her hard,and instead of being quieted down her moans became louder,and she felt more needy than ever. Alex was sure now the way she had never been,that this was what it felt like to be close to heaven. To be there and be able to touch it with far more than a finger,but your whole soul and body.

When it all caught to her,her back arched and their screaming was a confusion of several things,between their names and words which shall not be repeated that much in daily life.

They slid to the floor,Maggie on top of her.

No bed needed.

They hadn't even gotten there.

Alex was still panting when she spoke her first true words ever since their make out session had turned into their first time.

"How come?I didn't....I didn't do much."

Maggie laughed,and kissed her much more softly than a few minutes prior,before looking her up and down,and stopping at her knees.

Alex's brows arched comically,they were almost up to her hairline.

"Really?"

"You know how to turn me on. You're hot babe. Pretty hot"

Alex found herself laughing as well.

 


	7. Of nights out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has been kept out of investigations for now,but it doesn't mean she won't try to help. Sanvers is as strong as ever.

"Quite the choice for a first date"

They had chosen to join up some of the elements which made their story already special,and their own.

They had gone to the alien bar,sat the closest they could to the pool table in front of which Alex had first kissed Maggie,with beers only in their hands at first.

Then when they saw it fit enough they ordered pizza,and sat there looking at each other,and stealing glances and blushing almost like two teenagers.

The alien bar had been going through some rough times lately,and it looked empty cause it was almost deserted. Cadmus hadn't probably even bothered to take a second look at it after project medusa,and this made the bar a safe haven for them and some others for now.

If their first date was to be memorable,the only thing they could've added up to it was a good pool match,and Alex couldn't wait to beat Maggie's ass at it.

They were excited,it truly made things more official,though their meetings,thinking back about it,had been more than friendly. But this was where they were meant to be. They were with the person who was supposed to be with them,and it couldn't have been better.

If somebody had asked,she would've never admitted to having chosen that she would've secretly tried to help Maggie win at last one.

But nobody needed to know how much of a softy she was unless it hadn't been her girlfriend. Or her sister clearly.

* * *

 

Lena felt like a girl trapped in a tower. This was the last length her mother had gone to to trap her inside her insane project. And she was sure that nobody could've saved her this time around. There was nobody to take grab her hand before she sank. She felt like one of those well mannered young ladies from the 20th century going round her home or work without really having a will to do anything if not sitting on the ground and crying for her unfortunate destiny. Supergirl couldn't get in,and she couldn't get out.

"You're weak. You have always been weak."

She could hear it in her head. Lena hadn't wanted to take part in any of this,so her mother had seen it fit to make sure she was to not do anything without being watched. She had rebelled,and been labeled as weak. 

Supergirl however had taught her to believe she could be better. She was not weak,she wasn't evil,she was good and she could do good things.

Sitting to her desk,with nothing to do right about then,her mind traveled from Supergirl,whom she had last seen on the night her mother had been arrested,uselessly might she add,to the blonde reporter often bursting into her office,round glasses,an interesting choice of clothes and a shining smile.

Lena felt caught between hammer and anvil,between the superhero and the reporter. Between two entities which she didn't actually know to be the same person.

* * *

Kara wasn't one to take hurried choices. First because hurried choices were bad,second because hurried choices meant getting hurt,and she didn't look forward to any of that. But she needed to do something. It made her feel useless to not be able to do anything. She couldn't free the aliens and she couldn't even help Lena.

Supergirl knew how good the young Luthor was.

She walked towards the wall and even if it hurt she tried to touch it. It burnt and she stepped back,shaking her hand to shake away the sizzling feeling.

Kara tried again. She flew up where she could see the sky again,and tried. And fell again and again,defeated. Fell till her whole bones weren't burning from the contact with the kryptonite and whatever they had created to not let any of them in.

Kara wasn't one to get angry easily,but there had been times in which she had been because somebody had let her down,or because there were things which had the power to hurt her deeply,but this type of anger was different and it was there. She felt like they had been caged without a choice.

She hit it times and times again,punching and kicking,'till she didn't fall to the ground,and was pretty sure she had messed up with her powers,by blowing them,and it had to be the wall's fault,and not just her anger. That thing seemed to suck everything away from you. From your powers to your happiness.

Her eyes were clouded,and her arms fell heavily along her sides,as her knees gave out and she collapsed to the ground breathing heavily.

The form of Hank Henshaw hovered over her. She had known he was still alive. When she needed it the most,however, stregth eluded her,and her eyes shut tiredly under the bright stars of an end of november night.

 


	8. Of sisterly pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News of Kara's disappareance spreads through the gang. Alex is the one who takes it the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drunk!Alex

"J'onn,what's going on?"

Alex barged into the DEO pretty soon that morning,and felt uneasy right away. Lots of questions had been going through her mind,but they had all gone unanswered. The only thing she knew was that something was seriously wrong,and she hadn't made it right on time. She looked at her boss,whom she considered like a fatherly figure and tried to read his expression.

"Something wrong?"

There had been this time some weeks ago,that Kara had been taken,and she hadn't even come to know till she hadn't seen her sister good and alive again.

"Kara"she breathed it out softly and the weight on her chest got heavier. 

"Last night,Supergirl went on her round as usual,but..she stopped in front of the wall. Agent Schott?"

Winn turned his pc around to show her some images of Kara hitting it.

"She tried to get through to the other side. The communication stayed open for most of the time,till...she didn't fall. The communication was then disturbed,the images interrupted and we have no idea where she might be"They had probably gotten rid of her only way to talk to them.

Alex took a couple of steps away from them,as she felt her heart almost breaking her chest.

An old feeling of failure seeped back into her,and she was earily reminded of that one time black mercy had almost killed her sister.

"We're doing all we can,but you know as well as I do,that it's gonna take a bit,and they might be holding her at cadmus again"

Fists shut,knuckles almost going white,she headed towards the sparring room. She would've liked to go there and just give them a piece of her mind,but she also knew that hurried things always ended up badly. She needed to get ready for when the right time had come.

Cadmus was gonna pay for even thinking about taking her sister.

* * *

Alex hadn't done this in a long time,and maybe she should've known better.

Maggie had reassured her,and for one moment Alex had let herself believe. But unlike the other times,Kara had never been so far away from her for so long.

It had already been a couple of weeks and Alex was losing it.

No matter how much beer she had already drank,she couldn't make sense of a thing. Bourbon surely sounded like a good choice right now,it was much stronger.

She felt a knock at the door,and knew it was Maggie. Alex hadn't made her a key yet,so she stored the information away for when she had had the chance to.

The agent helped herself up leaning on the bancone of the kitchen,and stumbled towards the door.

She looked into the peephole,because why not,and smiled through it.

It took a bit to unlock the door,but eventually she managed.

"Babeee"

Alex tried to lean on the jamb,but failed spectaculously and fell right into M's arms,laughing.

"Woah,now I'm dizzy"

"Are you drunk?"

She sighed and pointed it with her fingers.

"Just a bit"

In the last two weeks Maggie had watched her carefully as she basically emptied her alcohol shelves,and grown worried.

It was no secret they both could enjoy their drinks,but Alex's behaviour had her wondering if this wasn't the first time she did something like that.

Her mind would travel back to those things Alex had told her about when she was younger,though Maggie was sure she still would have lots of stories to tell her,just as she did to Alex,and this was one of those.

The detective guided the agent to the couch and Alex grabbed the glass on the table as quickly as she could. Just as quickly Maggie took it from her.

"Nah,give it back"

"No more"

Alex stood up behind her and followed her to the cabinet.

"This is not good to you,I'm doing you a favor,you'll thank me later"

"Wait..wait..Maggie c'mon"

She grabbed as many bottles as she could and went to empty them in the sink.

She sat them there so they could spill into the sink as she held A back.

Eventually Alex stopped fighting her and grabbed the collar of her jacket,before planting a kiss to her lips.

Maggie let her do. Those hands on her jacket were holding onto her as if Alex's life depended on it.

The detective knew how much her girlfriend needed this. Everyday she found herself wondering just how much of the weight of the responsabilities her family had,Alex had had to shoulder by herself when her dad had disappeared,how many times she must've held back from showing any emotion because she was supposed to be the strong one. And this was why she was so guarded when having to show them.

Once just a couple of days ago,Alex had told her that she would've given the world to make sure Kara didn't have to suffer,but wondered how many times her little sister had shed the tears the older woman couldn't because their love was so strong they were connected so deeply that it almost hurt;that she felt sorry that Kara had thought it was her fault if there hadn't been much room for her to talk about what she was going through when growing up.

To just watch such a precious angel fall apart in front of her was destroying her.

"I failed her"

Maggie shook her head and hugged her to her chest,stroking her hair.

"No. You didn't. Because she's in there,and she believes in you,and she knows you'll bring her back home. You,I know you can feel her,and you know she's still breathing."

"I can't do this alone. She's gotta be fine."

"You won't have to Alex. You have the DEO,you've all the gang,and you got me,we're bringing her back home,I promise"

"I know I'm drunk,but I'm sure I'll remember when I'm sober,so I need to tell you..."

Maggie smiled at her.

Alex kissed her.

"I love you"

"I really hope you'll remember Danvers,cause I love you too".

 

 


	9. Of tales and memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something they need to do,Alex tells Maggie some things about herself.

Kara never really let on just how scared she was. She needed to keep calm and try to find a way to get out. They wanted her out of the way,but with neverending hope she would sit in her cage everyday. If she couldn't get out she was sure somebody would've found her. She trusted the DEO,and her sister above all,were doing all the necessary to find her. She was never alone,she never once felt alone.

Kara really didn't know how long it had been ever since she had gotten there,they had even done some tests Rao knew what for,but she wasn't giving up. 

Keep your hopes up,that was what life had taught her.

* * *

"She came to us when I was 15. I wanted a puppy,really I did..."

"You got a puppy sister?"Maggie laughed.

"Well..."

"Oh c'mon she's so cute. She tried to be intimidating really,and she was for a bit,but she's just too cute for it"

"She learned pouts and puppy eyes pretty soon,maybe it's the first thing she learned after our names"

"What more?"

"It was hard at first. She was overwhelmed. She was scared,and traumatized. I didn't...know anything about how to help her. Everything had always been about me till my 15th birthday,then Kara came around. But she was little,she was barely a few years younger than me,but she was so tiny,and I loved her. Even when I'd get angry at her,I loved her. We don't go by a day without saying it to each other."

"Not much room for the older sister anymore,is that?"

"Not really. But I did my own,I dived head first into it. Kara became my whole life. It was on me for a long time,but it really didn't weigh on me,not till college at last. I didn't care how much I had renounced to,it was for a good thing,it was to keep her safe."

"Booze helped I guess?"

"I was so stupid,I almost threw it all away. Nobody was willing to face me and make it stop. When I was at a bar,they would give it to me,said they could use my doing a show of myself. Make a fool out of the stupid I was"

"What changed?What brought you to the DEO..and me?"

"One of those nights I was totally out of it. And I got stopped by the police...ended up in jail throwing up over the dirty floor. J'onn bailed me out,trained me hard,and swore me to secrecy. And this is where I am now. But maybe that's how it was supposed to be,else I wouldn't be here now"

Alex covered her face with her hands.

Maggie reached for them and held them in her own.

"Hey now,you're young alright?You made a mistake,not even I was so far from doing it. It wasn't easy. Growing where I did,with the bigt who lived there,and hide?You're not alone. We're not perfect,that's why I love you,and looks like you love me as well"

"I do"

"Very good,then stop  blaming yourself whenever things go wrong. You can't control everything"

Maggie rubbed her back softly,as Alex laid her head on her lover's shoulder.

"Now that I'm with you,we'll get through this together"

* * *

 

"J'onn I'd like to help"

"Olsen stay in your place"

James sighed and turned to talk to Winn,as Alex and Maggie entered the main room.

They were supposed to do something,and they were gonna do it. Aliens inside and outside of the wall needed to be saved,and so did humans. And so did Kara.

 


	10. Of missions and beliefs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking matters at hand,means having to make hard choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New hard things to face for our babies. Will they be fine?

_Sing a song,a song of life._ _Made without regret,and                                                                                                                              tell the ones                                                                                                the ones I love,I never will forget. Never will forget._

"Ok,so we just take on them?The two of us?"

"My division wasn't so sure about it,but I didn't exactly explain the full extent of the thing we're about to do,I don't think they would've understood. They do aliens,but they don't do spionage"

"Are you sure detective Sawyer?"

Maggie nodded and that left no room for any other question. Again J'onn got the vibe that there was something more to this that the detective and one of his best agents weren't telling him,but he couldn't stop to think about this right about now. They needed to find Kara. Alex trusted detective Sawyer,and he did too,he had all the reasons to.

Both dressed up in black clothes,kevlar and guns they were about to get into a probably suicidal mission.

They were bringing no one else with themselves and it felt a little bit odd because both the women were used to taking overentire squad,and barking out orders,but this was all about the two of them. The DEO would have helped but it would've stopped right in front of the wall. From that moment on,things would've rested on their shoulders. DEO would've stepped out,and just communicated with them whenever it was possible,but they knew it was meant to weigh mostly on them,and they accepted it,they had chosen this.

Winn had gone to great lengths to find all the ways for them to get in without having to go through that hellish wall.

They had studied times and places. They had gone to great lengths to just find out when guards changed and when they happened to be on the other side and their own.

Now that they knew that police came empty ended when it came to cadmus they had been brave enough to send some guards out. They were also aware of how much they might have hurt the DEO,by kidnapping National City's champion.

Alex felt unusually afraid in front of whatever they were about to face. She deeply trusted into her love partner to do anything for them to be alright,and in herself as well. What she was afraid of were answers to her questions,and what else she might find there. She was ready to face the danger,she did danger everyday,but she could've used some liquid courage right about now.

The detective looked at her girlfriend and knew what was going through her mind right away.

"You don't need it"Maggie had told her a lot of times that she would've helped her to stop. In the few days which had gone by since her drunk confession,her girlfriend had held her,gotten her through things,gotten her through the fear of losing everything she had always faught for,but Maggie wasn't about to let her go.

From the moment she had set eyes on the woman she loved she had known that Alex had lots of courage to give,but she might also need to be given some at time,because just like how human she was Alex needed to fight her pains and Maggie was there to catch her whenever she would need her.

They walked out hand in hand. No room for fear,no room for escaping. Alex and Maggie were gonna deal with this together.

Fighting them turned out to be a tiny bit harder than they had expected,but they fell into a synchronized fight pretty soon. It felt like a dance and if it hadn't been for the fact that they were on a mission,Alex would've probably pinned Maggie on the floor and kissed her like there was no tomorrow from how turned on she felt by those movements.

Alex lunged at the agent she was fighting,and it took some avoiding his punches and kicks,before she took the ground from under him and easily shot him before he could do the same.

Alex just didn't want to think about the fact that she might have killed him. No matter if she was an agent,if situations sometimes required it,Alex still found it horrible to have to do it.

She felt an hand on her shoulder and it took her all she had to not break down.

They had very few to slip the new uniforms in,before the cameras,which had been with lots of difficulties disactivated by Winn,would actually start working and recording again.

They changed clothes as quickly as they could and hid their extra guns,hopeful nobody would've known they had them on.

Alex and Maggie spied a couple of people in the darkness,in total black. They took the two agents and drove off. Alex hoped they were still alive.

"Alex,we need to go"they would've had to use their identities,their badges,even used a thousand devices to distort their voices just in case,but this needed to be done

The agent found herself looking at the lighted city once again,before turning towards Maggie.

She moved up the visor of the helmet up and glanced into her girlfriend's eyes.

"I love you"

"I love you too"


	11. Of visits and feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little look into what's happening at Cadmus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Kara in here.

Kara had totally lost sense of time,but she had retreated into herself and had willingly chosen to shut up,and defy nobody else. Even when they wanted to study her,and it was nothing of pleasent. At night instead she would think about her family. About Eliza,J'onn,Alex who had finally found that somebody for her in Maggie,and Jeremiah who was yet to come. She would always wait for him. Her knowledge of what he would do here was unclear,but Kara had looked in his eyes the day he had helped her and Mon-El escape and she had seen the usual Jeremiah. The one who had given her the glasses,the one who had brought her and Alex stargazing and hadn't minded talking about stars and what not. Because of the commotion and everything at the time she had been taken,Kara had lost her glasses,and she felt afraid without them,as if they were of comfort through the hardships.

The room in which she had already been once,was pretty silent. She was the only one there and after a bit she was sure they had forgotten about her existence if not for the studies they were conducing on her. That was all the human contact she would get.

The silence was deafening to her.

So just like any other day she sat there head between legs,waiting to pick up on any sound around her,but no hopeful smile on her face.

"Supergirl"

She was so surprised that she almost gave herself whiplash when her eyes traveled up to meet a familiar figure showered in darkness,but well known.

Lena Luthor was kneeing right in front of the cage,so that she could be seen better under the light of a few lamps,and also to see Supergirl better herself.

"Lena"

Kara crowled closer to the bars and her hands gripped cold metal. She wasn't getting out anytime soon,they had already treatened and tortured her with kryptonite once.

"I'm so sorry"

But Kara's head shook.

"It's not your fault..you didn't ask for this"

Lena's hand touched her own and she almost felt some sort of electricity coursing through her. She didn't know what it was or why it would happen whenever the young Luthor would look at her,but she didn't mind it. And she could've used some company in the darkness. She so didn't like or want to be alone,and Lena seemed to be willing to stay. She had to be a very beautiful human being and Lena couldn't even say it to herself. Kara knew she would've given the world to show her. Could it have been said that maybe she was attracted by women as well?She didn't know,but Lena surely didn't have to be.Nah it couldn't have been.

"I'll get you whatever you need. I'll get you food,whatever"

"You don't have to"

"Don't be foolish they'll kill you,and I..."

Kara smiled at her and Lena's heart almost melted as she retreated back into comfort zone. For how much she might like Supergirl or be trying to be flirting with her,she still wasn't brave enough to admit it out loud that she liked her,and maybe it wouldn't have even happened since Supergirl surely wasn't a lesbian,or bi,or not even bicurious. And as if it weren't enough she was deeply interested in that reporter. Danvers. When had her romantic life become so busy?She didn't know,but she would've taken what she could get,and this in their loneliness was already enough for now.

"I care about you"Kara's beam was all she needed to see,to smile as well.

* * *

 

Mon-El should've really known better to just be going around at that time in the night,with his guard down. It wasn't less harder than the last time. All they had to do was abducting him,and in one moment he was taken. Probably carted off to where Kara had been taken. He just hoped he would be seeing her soon.

* * *

 


	12. Of discoveries and hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discoveries at the oddest times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things happening at Cadmus,and Lena is like Supergay.

"So you grew up here since the age of 12?"

"I did"

"I'm glad to know somebody who knows what it's like,though I can't exactly relate,I was very little when the Luthors adopted me. Can't remember not being with them. I just wish they cared"

Kara's hand reached out to grab Lena's. That woman was doing anything to make her comfortable,to always give her something to go by.

"I hope you got any luckier"

"I did. The Dan...my adoptive family is amazing. And my sister,Alex,she's so badass,she'll get me out of here"

Lena smiled at such confidence in Supergirl's voice. Kara just hoped Lena hadn't noticed the slip up.

Whatever job Alex did it had to be related to Supergirl,and she had to be some role model to the young superhero.

Lena loved how they had easily slipped into everyday conversation. She liked to have somebody to talk to,to listen to. But she would've given anything to know Supergirl full story,above all her true name.

She came back in to hand her some food she had sneaked away,and into the room,which had been very hard itself,and turned to leave. She had to come back before they noticed,or else they would've both been in trouble.

Only when she set foot out of the room did she remember.

Dan...dan...Supergirl had been about to blurt out to her her surname,her true name. Lena stopped dead in her tracks and looked back into the room,just peaking from the corner in order to not be discovered. It felt strange,maybe she felt a bit betrayed,but then again they had just met.

She looked at Supergirl for the very first time since she had found her there. She imagined those curly hair in a bun,sat round glasses on her beautiful,soft and graceful face,imagined her in everyday clothes,in a casual attire,and saw it all.

Kara Danvers,reporter for CatCo,and the most beautiful girl she had ever met.

The women she had pined for for months were two sides to the same coin. They were the same person,they had the same shining smile,the same glint in the eyes,the same neverending hope in things to turn out fine and trust in human kind. 

In that moment Lena Luthor decided she would've done everything to bail Kara Danvers out of there.

* * *

"Alex,Alex baby c'mon"

"Oh c'mon it's just another one,I feel useless here"

"The DEO is doing anything to tear that wall down"

"Did you see how they dragged them away?"The agent looked down trying to hide the tears from her girlfriend.

"Alex you know as well as I do,that we couldn't have done anything"

Alex brought her beer down on the table,and she did it with such straight that the glass almost broke in her hands.

"Speaks you,I thought you're on their side"

"And I'm but..."

"Know what,I don't care"she stood up and pushed the chair violently away,sending it tumbling down to the floor.

Maggie watched her leave. She knew Alex had to blow all that steem off,this being here was putting a lot of weight on her.

She heard noises outside,of punches being thrown around,fights being picked up uselessly,and stood up,to run after Alex,she mourned the nights spent playing pool or going out on a simple case. She mourned the alien bar they had left on the other side. This world was testing them a lot.

The detective came out of the bar in time to get Alex off a man who was double her size,even if she was fully aware that Alex could've taken him easily,any moment. She had already been going down on him more than she should have.

"Get off me,get off me Maggie"

Maggie held her to her chest from behind till Alex didn't calm down a bit.

"Can I just be alone for some time?"

Maggie watched Alex go,more worried than ever. She couldn't let her drunk girlfriend go just like that,so she followed right behind her.

* * *

 

He was brought into a place he knew all too well,and spotted a familiar sleeping form in the cell that was right beside his supposedly one. The daxamite had found the kryptonian.

* * *

 

 


	13. Of stolen happiness in the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected meeting might turn the situation around for our heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and angst are like two sides of the same coin,and they contain each other like the Yin contains a bit of the Yang and viceversa.  
> Musings by me.  
> I won't just go down with the ships,but 'll go down with shipping itself,XD.

"So what's so important about him?"

Really it had started as stupid banter and now they were fighting like kids. 

Both couldn't really understand what about,but maybe it was because they had been in the dark about each other's feelings for a very long time.

"He's just a friend. Why would you even care?"

He had been brought away and they didn't exactly know anything about him right about now.

"Because I..."

"You what?"

Lena crouched down and looked Kara in the eyes,and put her hands through the bars,to grab the girl's face.

She glanced at the soft lips and right into the blue eyes. 

They crowled closer to the bars,till they were mere inches apart,and their noses were touching.

"Because I think I might like you"

Then Lena bent down and kissed her softly. Kara got stuck into the kiss,almost frozen. This was crazy. Not even in her wildest dreams had she imagined Lena,whom she had supposed to be straight,might like her.

Kara herself really had no issue with fancing the other side as well. She didn't think of herself as a lesbian,but maybe bi would've been the right way to call herself,with a tendency towards girls,because if she thought back about her past relationships,the ones with men hadn't ended that well,and maybe this factored something in the whole discovery thing. But not as much as the fact that what mattered the most was that she fancied women as well. She might even have crushed on her boss in the past. She had definitely crushed on Cat Grant. After Alex's coming out,anyway, Kara knew this wouldn't have disappointed the most important people in her life. Alex was a lesbian,and Eliza had done nothing but being accepting of who her sister truly was. Thier friends,Kara was sure,would've had no problem with this. When she felt so afraid,with her stomach doing flip flops on her,she knew it had nothing to do with who she was and what she had come to realize in her weeks there,but with Lena looking at her that way. It made her legs go like jell-o,made her heart melt. If she hadn't been a girl who could easily be open with her feelings,Kara knew she would've bursted. It had taken her enough years to get Alex to feel safe enough to talk about those,and most of the talk had been done with Kara,because they could understand each other like nobody else could've. She felt sorry for having to break Mon El's heart in the near future,but she was already taken. Had been pretty much since she had set foot into L Corp for the first time.

"What's on your mind?"

"Me realizing things"

"Was it fruitful?"

"Indeed"

"I don't mean to lock you up in a relationship if you don't want one right now,or if you're with somebody else"

"I'm no one's. I wouldn't have to worry about a possible cout tomorrow if I get out of here"

"How come?"

"My sister is a lesbian"

"How did your mom take it?"

"Just fine. She kinda realized it on her own. Eliza is very smart"

Kara looked down.

"I like you too,by the way"

Lena fumbled with her pockets for a bit,as Kara looked confusedly at her.

She pulled out glasses and an hair tie.

Whereas the hair tie was pretty simple,just like any other,Kara recognized the glasses right away and her eyes opened wide.

"It's my glasses"she noticed too late the slip,while Lena tied her hair in a bun and set her glasses on her face again.

She had almost felt blind without them.

"Kara Danvers"Lena smiled at her.

"I'm so so sorry Lena"sighed out Kara softly,so softly that Lena had to make an effort to hear her.

She didn't think about how her disguise had easily been unmasked,and abandoned her happiness over the beloved glasses for a minute to turn her back on Lena,before the other woman could've seen her crying.

The youngest Luthor stood up and walked around the cell,to get to the other side. If only she could've melted those bars away to hug Kara,she would've done it without a moment of hesitation. She could see it starting to take a toll on the girl whom she thought might finally be hers.

She was a very collected girl,always hopeful,she had heard her talking enthusiastically of anything in the past weeks. Lena Luthor couldn't let that light burn out.

So she held her as best as she could with those bars in the middle and renewed her promise,she would try all she could to get her out.

* * *

Maggie and Alex had been at this for a bit by now. They had figured out a little map of the insides of the bunkers which marked the operative centre of Cadmus,they had even studied the zigzagging of the wall,and from time to time they would bail aliens. The latter was a pretty dangerous job which they would do in the week ends,when security seemed to get lower. They had transferred some pretty good informations to the DEO,but Alex was sure they weren't half into all the plans that Cadmus had.

The one person they had walked into right now they couldn't believe was there.

"Max Lord"

"Agent Danvers,what's it,plotting with the devil now?"

"What I m doing here is none of your business"

"Woah sharp as always,Danvers. Who's your little friend?"

Maggie felt pretty angry as well. And she hadn't ever met him,though she had heard of him,from both Alex and newspapers,mostly not good things.

"None of your business either Lord"

"Ah,what am I gonna do with the two of you"

Alex got out a knife and quickly pushed him into a chair,bringing the knife to his neck. He had the decency to shut up this time around as she threatened him.

"Look Lord,I got no time to waste and I'm looking for somebody very important,the least you could do is telling me what the fuck you're doing here".

He shut up.

Maggie intervened and pushed him to the floor blocking him down with her knee.

"Talk"

Twice threatened he almost had second thoughts about it,but then he had an idea.

"I'll help you."

"Yeah?"

"I'll. But there's a price."

"Of course there always is"

"I'll tell you but you won't have much time. There's an hour of the day at which the wall,it's at the crack of dawn,the one for the aliens is put down completely,it was conceived this way. I created it. From that moment on you ll have less than an hour to get Supergirl and out of here" Then he looked at Alex.

"But you won't get to"

"What do you mean?"

"Danvers what do they do to humans here? They ll need somebody,I'm sorry but we need to have an equal exchange. They know who you're Alex."

Maggie looked at her scaredly. She knew what was going through her girlfriend's mind.

Alex would've given the world for Kara to be safe.

He got out handcuffs and cuffed Alex behind her back.

Alex walked towards Maggie and kissed her while tearing up.

"I'm sorry,I love you. I'm sorry"

"Please Alex"

"You'd have done the same for me"And Maggie would've.

Maggie didn't feel so scared about love anymore. This Maggie Sawyer was ready to give up her life for the woman in front of herself.

Alex spoke into her ear so she could be the only one to hear her.

"Let him tell you where she's. I'll get out,don't worry,just take Kara,I'll get out."

And Maggie believed it,she didn't doubt Alex for a moment.

"I'll see you out there"

Lord pushed her away from her girlfriend,and out of the room,before communicating the place where Kara was to the detective. Maggie nodded,and tried to think about where it might be placed. Thank the lord for the little map they had created. Sometimes she would still look behind herself to see if Alex was there to flash her beautiful smile at her. Maggie was  the one who wished for a drink this time around.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang tries to put the plan into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very angsty.

Maggie slipped through the seemingly endless hallways of cadmus looking for the room Kara had been locked into.

A maze it was but after what she checked,was an entire hour,she managed to figure out where to go,and found the right place.

Maggie had sold them to cadmus and she wasn't sure it was for money. Maybe he had discovered them before it happened...either way,he was rich,he had probably been afraid they might not need him anymore,pheraps he thought he would've been able to fool them enough to get both Alex and Kara and stay calm forever,and be safe,but whatever that was,Maggie needed to be fast.

She walked into quite the scene.

Kara looked battered but still up to going for the escapade route.

The two kissing women felt somebody looking,more like staring wide eyed at them,and spun around too afraid it might be foe.

Kara had never been happier to see Maggie.

She stood up and run to the bars.

"Maggie. What are you doing here?Where is Alex?"

"We don't have much time Kara,Alex...Alex will be with us soon,you need to come with me,now"she had spent some of that time tryin to find and free as many aliens as she could. Now she needed to get down to the last part of the plan.

There were no keys but Maggie shot into a couple of bars and the thing swung open.

"There's lots of aliens in here,there's Mon-El too"

"Don't worry,we'll get them out,but we need to go. We'll come back for him."

Maggie knew they wouldn't have been able to free them all,and it pained her to have to lie to Kara,but she was trying her best to keep it all together,without losing it over what might happen to Alex. And yet she had made a promise,and promises must be kept. Promises made no sense if not kept,and the detective was aware of the many times Alex had dealt one way or another. She had already contacted DEO and things were gonna work out. She just needed to believe.

* * *

They had chained her,and were trying their best to make her crack,test her and turn her into God knew what. 

They seemed to be under the idea that she would've easily. 

Alex watched the blood flow to the floor from where they had cut her open with their knives,and focused on keepin her mind sane.

She had managed to calculate how she could've possibly bailed out of there and was putting all the effort into breaking the handcuffs open.

They were tied up to the wall which put a great strain on her arms,but the cuffs were the newest which could've been found around and Alex had had years of practicing this,no matter if she was usually the one doing the arresting or if DEO really didn't have handcuffs of that kind because the prisoners were aliens,Alex had learned. Just in case. She never thought she could've been so happy to have spent her time learning something which she apparently didn't need or barely anyways.

But they seemed to know what she was up to because the one who was mostly hitting her put all his hate into his next swings and Alex couldn't do anything but throw her head back and grit her bloody teeths to shut up and not give them the slightest chance to enjoy her pain.

She had been thrown against walls,shot,been broken more times than all of these people could've imagined.

Not so long after she had begun,a mission had kept her two weeks away from home in an attempt to not reveal the truth about her being part of the DEO. She didn't mean to hurt her family,long before she had known that her father had "died"as part of the agents of said department.

She had had to lie to Kara when the only thing she would've wanted was for her baby sister to hug her and make her feel better,because nobody else could've cheered up such a serious person like she was,but Kara.

Alex swallowed hard feeling the metallic taste of blood in her mouth,feeling all the red flow on her face,watching it drip down to the floor every now and then.

She let him do and thought to herself once again that this was for many good causes,that this was worth it. 

Her life sure mattered to her,but Alex would do what needed to be done for the greater good.

The agent twisted the manacles around,her wrists getting red and bloody,but she couldn't let go right now.

With one last effort she jumped making sure her feet were performing an head lock on the agent,and twisted so he ended up rolling out of the way,feets away from her,she pushed down and her hands broke free,shackles still around her wrists,but she was finally free.

There were five of them and they all tried to jump her at the same time.

Alex barely had the time to move away from them,to not get hit,she punched at one,and sent him crashing on the floor,making sure he was unconscious,then spun around to face the others.

They managed to hold her down for a long time,pinning her and beating her,as Alex tried to shield herself from the blows at her best. So when she found a way out,she took it,as soon as it came to her.

She speed for the door and threw it open with her screaming in pain but most effective shoulder.

Alex had to have twisted something,but now it was time to get out of there,before they had tried to kill her.

They run right behind her,as Alex felt around herself to look for the prized item which could've saved her lots of trouble,but then she remembered that she didn't have it on. They had taken it of course.

She cursed under her breath,but fastened up her pace,trying to not let her limp hinder her chances to escape.

The shots were scattered at first,she could've easily recognized the type of guns or even rifles they were using. Choppers however,she hadn't expected.

The bullets came faster and Alex regretted the not so much of a choice to leave her weapons behind.

"J'onn?J'onn you got me?"

"Yeah Alex"

"Alright i think it's time."

"We'll be there"

She hated so much to be in the dark.

* * *

 

The agents had come in right after,followed by one Lillian Luthor herself. There had been a fight,and Maggie had faught her hardest,she really had.

Then there had been smoke all around,it was like a bomb of white colour had actually exploded into the room.

Maggie was sure she had never seen anything like this. She had only heard screams of pain,she was pretty sure something had gone wrong. She was supposed to get them all out,and Supergirl was indestructible. She was sure those screams had been Kara's,too. And maybe even Lena's,because everybody knew that mama Luthor didn't give a shit about hurting anybody,even if that somebody was her daughter.

Maggie tried her luck and managed to stand up,and wobble out of the room,into the dimly lit hallways.

"Kara,Lena."She screamed for them but nobody answered,it was like that gas had served the porpuse to slow her down,the only thing that echoed into those was the feeling of failure she felt,as she walked on without really knowing where to go. Maybe if she had managed to get out she would've had to get herself checked out just in case. But as for now she had lost the right path and wasn't sure if it could've been found as easily as the one she had used to come here.

 


	15. Of blood and trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being loved by somebody means being incredibly strong and safe,and loving somebody means giving them the courage they need to fight for life one day more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's happening in the hallways of the DEO?

Maggie walked through the hallways carefully and was only stopped by something on the floor. Or rather somebody. The dead body of Max Lord. On one side she almost felt sad cause he hadn't had to have a good death,nor merciful,but on the other side she couldn't avoid being ok with it. He had done this to what she considered to be her family now,as well. She only stopped for one minute to pity herself for the thought being a cop and all then she heard shuffling around the corner. All her thoughts from before suddenly forgotten. And dragging,and grunts of pain. It sounded familiar,like something she heard everyday,before Maggie turned the corner and a body fell over her. It sent her carening down,but she managed to break the fall by sitting. Once she was there she truly had certainty of who that was. It was her girlfriend lying in there. Alex was alive,but it didn't mean she was fine. She didn't look fine and Maggie could barely see her face.

"Alex,Alex"

"..M..Mags"

"Yeah"

"Vazquez,J'onn somebody hear me?" She tried out her intercom but it wasn't working.

"Fuck"

"I love you"

"Not the time for goodbyes Danvers"

She shifted Alex from her position in lying in her lap and sat her up. Then Maggie stood and grabbed her from under her armpits and even if she struggled she managed to lift her girlfriend from the ground and slump an arm around her shoulders. She was supporting almost her whole weight,but not about to give up. Years of NCPD had served enough to not send them crashing again to the floor,after all,Alex was still taller than her.

"I love you too,stupid,where's your kevlar?" "T-they..took..it"Maggie slipped through the hallways,Alex by her side.

No matter what,she was getting them both out of here.

Alex could've hated her later for not having managed with Kara as well.

* * *

The DEO wasn't having the best luck on the other side,but if they considered it all they had managed to get tenths of alliens out,even people at times. Most anyways,feared,and would rather stay in. It was incredible to think that just a couple of months before they had been living a normal life and now not.

The wall had gone down. And the DEO had almost figured out how to eliminate it. Whatever it was made of right now,however,didn't allow them to have enough time to do everything.

They were engaged in a quick fight with several soldiers,and the DEO needed to do this,needed to fight,and try to get through to the wall. Some agents had even managed to get within.

And J'onn was hopeful,things could've finally changed.

* * *

 

Maggie didn't know how she managed,but slipping through the hallways became easier,and soon they were out. A part of the wall was pretty close to the base. Maggie speed up their pace and they hid behind the following building.

She leaned Alex against a wall and watched around. Into the darkness,and with black clothes they couldn't be seen.

"We're getting out soon babe"

She took off everything. Kevlar,shirt,jersey,singlet,and shredded the latest to pieces.

There was a lot of blood. It was seeping through the black and soaking Alex's clothes,and her own too,since she was using them to try stopping the bleedings,or sitting on the pool forming under them.

Alex whispered something that Maggie had to make a great effort to hear her.

"L-leave me..go..g-get out.."

"You're coming with me,I already failed Kara"

"No way..not your fault."

"Tell me again,tell me again when you're okay."

"I'm dying but I'm still...in a good mind state".

"You're not dying".

"Whatever you say,I'm".

Maggie stood up and run towards the wall. It could still be climbed,but they didn't have much time.

But she also spotted several guards coming their way,and run back to Alex.

She slipped her arms under Alex's and dragged her into the building. If they had gps they might have been located. Maggie broke everything of technological they had been given by cadmus,as she heard shooting. She watched agents getting in from helicopters coming from the other side and how the agents of cadmus were suddenly engaged in a different fight.

They had been helped,even if Maggie couldn't get to them through the com anymore,not even Alex's. But the true horror came when the barriers went up again. She watched with her own eyes as the electric wall went up again,as if held up by magic,whoever had been trying to get in bounced back,an entire helicopter flew down to crash to the ground with the same sound as an exploding bomb. Maggie was thrown off her feet,losing her balance.

There were still agents of either side fighting and Maggie couldn't waste her chance. They would've to wait the following day to get out.

She looked around. Her house couldn't be reached if not by car or bike,and they had neither,but there were a couple of houses which she knew had just been abandoned in an attempt to flee the city. There surely had to be things that people had forgotten.

All around it looked all so lost,it looked odd,people weren't mostly getting out of their homes anymore. At night they could hear aliens being dragged away,or even people like them at times.

Maggie helped Alex up,and tried to not look at the trails of blood behind them or over her,or else she would've felt sick. It was enough it was already on their clothes.

"I'm okay,don't need to help me"

"Shut it really Alex"

They didn't have much of a choice. They could've been tracked. They couldn't go to the hospital,they would've been even more unsafe. Maggie and Alex had found out more or less how they did it and Maggie knew that they would've had to binge places till they hadn't managed to get out of this side.

But if there was one thing she wanted was for them to get out alive and she would've kept at last that promise.

* * *

"Kara,where's Kara?You need to help her. Promise me."

"Shh,shh,you'll be okay. I promise,we'll find her."

After some hours having gotten to those abandoned house,they had moved into a warehouse and thank the Lord Maggie had found a car to steal. If somebody had asked her someday what the slogan for a cop was, she would've answered stealing a car,if she had come alive out of it,and with Alex as well. She wasn't leaving without Alex.

As foreseen Alex wasn't doing that well,and Maggie had been spending the last couple of hours trying to bring some relief to her heated body. Her girlfriend was burning up,and her face had lost all the colour,she looked unhealthily grey. Maggie felt like shit just out of having to make her lay on the cold ground. She had cleaned up all the wounds,but she had no knowledge over bullet wounds. And even though she had managed to incredibly still the bleedings,she was afraid Alex might bleed out on her any moment.

"Maggiee"

"Yeah,it's me babe"

"I made you keys to my apartment before we came in"

The detective tried hard to keep the tears at bay,and sniffed,as she watched her girlfriend being in pain without being able to do much about it,as Alex told her this,which had to matter the world to her.

"Yeah?That's..that's great,I'm happy,now you won't have to open up everytime"

"I like t-that"

Maggie bent down and kissed her softly. She really couldn't stand Alex hurting.

"You're pretty sight Sawyer"

"I don't think I'm enough of a sight to keep people alive"

"You understimate yourself honey. I love you"

"Don't do that"

"Don't do what?"

"As if you were saying goodbye"

"It's my wish and you can't tell an agent what to do"

"I don't..I don't care"and her voice broke just saying that.

Maggie watched Alex trying to take unsuccesful deep breaths,and pressed her lips to the agent's again as if she could breathe some more air and life into her lungs,will her woman to stay. If this was her way to get through the whole situation she would've gone down thinking she could will Alex to stay with her,and then she would feel guilty,because maybe Alex was suffering because of her. Maybe she was one of the reasons why Alex was so persistent to not go anywhere.

She laid down to the ground by Alex's side,and moved hair away from her face.

The beating hadn't put her down. It was the bullets. One had grazed her neck and Maggie had thanked for the first time whatever deity had allowed it to be just a graze. One had struck Alex in the leg on which she had dragged herself long enough to surely make some lasting damage. The right one. The third one had struck her left shoulder,and it had been the hardest bleeding to stop,even more than the one to her chest. The houses they had been at had had enough first aid kits to assemble enough gauzes to help her girlfriend. And it had been hell to even change out of their old ruined clothes. This was hell.

Foreheads close,Maggie tried to be as gentle as she could be,with one hand she held Alex's as strongly as she could.

Rain,one which had been lasting for two days,kept hitting the warehouse hard,as their bodies dried a bit,after their walk to the warehouse. 

But Maggie knew it was time to move it again. They could just stay a couple of hours in a place till the moment had come to cross to the other side.

She removed the intercom and looked at it. It had started ringing in her ear,as if somebody were trying to contact them.

"C'mon"

"Mmm no,Mags,no"

Maggie put her arms around her girlfriend,and Alex felt like trying to take control,her mind was so confused about whatever was going on.

"I'm okay"

If the situation hadn't been so dire,Maggie would've laughed at Alex's poor attempt to reassure her.

"Shut up,Danvers"

Maggie wiped her eyes with the back of her hand,furiously,and helped A up,with some struggle.

"We gotta go"

She slumped Alex's shoulder around her shoulders,fully dragging her.

It was dark and she could barely see  beyond a few meters. How were they even supposed to get out?

If the universe was plotting against them,then he was doing great.

They really didn't have many chances,and for one moment the detective found herself panicking,and it was unusual and utterly terrifying to her.

Into the darkness she gave herself a few minutes,enough to think things over.

They did have a chance.

They had left the car,and would have to go by feet. The wall was coming down in a few hours,they just needed a rope,a long rope.

The rain kept pounding on them,as she looked in the backpack she had made while into those inhabited buildings.

She laid Alex back down under a few arches, as she tried to tie up all the ropes,and one of the few she had left from the equipment she had lost while fleeing cadmus main base,loaded up her gun and waited,they only had to wait.

 

 

 


	16. Of salvation and strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie pulls a Xena-move,mama Luthor has too much fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked having Maggie save Al this time around.

Maggie fastened the rope around herself as she looked at Alex,sitting on the wall besides her. It was still raining,but dawn had come and the barriers were going down again. Alex's arms were soon gonna be holding onto her. She looked at the wall from the window of the stairwell of the building they had gotten into,luckily unseen,and tried to gauge the distance between them and the top of the wall. If the spikes on the rope had worked out then they would've been on the other side soon. She swung her arm back and threw the rope. Once,twice,thrice. Again and again,so much that it made her head spin,and made her almost feel nauseous,but when she thought it was all over,the rope got stuck on the top of the wall. Now for the hardest part. Alex's arms were firmly wrapped around her. She found herself leaning into those arms more than once to give herself the strength to do what she was about to do and remember that Alex was still there with her,fighting for freedom.

She tied the last rope of the sequence to the banister of the stairs with several knots,so it made an angle with the window they were to get out from. Maggie grabbed onto it and sat,trying to understand how to get to the other side.

The detective chose to stay sitting,and changed their position sitting asking Alex to sit tight behind her. It was still raining and everything was slippery,and wet. Not even their gloves were enough to keep the cold away. She dragged herself forth,centimeter by centimeter,grabbing onto the rope as much as she could. Alex went right behind her,and Maggie turned around so her back was to the wall and she could help Alex better. They had had enough rope to tie two around themselves,but Maggie wanted to make sure.

She spotted sheer determination in her girlfriend's eyes. Nonetheless the trembling,the fever,the pain and the fear she might bleed again from both their parts,Alex was still there fighting,and Maggie felt like crying because what had she done to deserve such brave woman?To be given Alex?She was thankful no matter what the reason behind it. 

Meanwhile Alex was wondering pretty much the same. How had Maggie managed to do this? Maggie was her strong girl,this wonderful woman was the reason why she was still standing. Maggie was dragging her forth,allowing her to have a chance,even when she was too tired. She was so tired,it felt like she had lost it all,but Maggie was so stubborn. She wouldn't let her go. How come she had been given such a gift?What had she done to deserve her?

Suddenly it all was taken from under her feet,and Alex was dangling from the rope,dangerously going down,up till an hand didn't catch her again. Maggie was doing the world to keep her afloat,to help her up again,and the agent found herself pushing for her last shred of strength to hoist herself up and help Maggie save her.

They slowly got to the wall and the detective gripped onto it,before climbing up,sitting on it. No problem at all. She was just glad there was nobody to disturb them. A part of that half of the city was sleeping,another was partying somewhere else or hiding,police was no use and cadmus had to have lost their traces. 

She pulled the rope towards herself,and looked down at the road on the other side.

It took a bit,and some struggle from her part,but eventually the rope came loose and back to her. She turned the spikes around and let the rope go down to the ground. 

"Alex,onto me"

Alex leaned in,and Maggie let her feet sleep of some inches down. 

She felt all her bones aching,as she brought down both their weights,but didn't complain for a moment.

There must have been people around,some had to have called the police,maybe even her department,but she didn't care. She needed to get Alex to the ground safely.

She avoided everybody who was trying to help,and drove Alex to the DEO,herself.

* * *

 

"Please,help,help us"

Everybody turned as Maggie came in carrying Alex in her arms,blood was on them again.

It was a blur of images and sounds from that moment on. 

"No,please,I need to be with her"

An group of four agents had to hold her back as they took Alex from her arms and laid her on a stretcher.

Then she was running with them into med bay.

"We need you to step back detective Sawyer"

"J'onn"

She couldn't go beyond those doors,and it hurt her deeply,but she knew this was the rule. Maggie leaned on the wall and slid down,forgetful of anything else that wasn't Alex's wellbeing. Her thoughts,her body...they didn't matter.

Nobody moved her from there. Nobody got her to do anything. She spent all the hours that were needed there,behind those doors,just waiting for Alex to survive,and pull a miracle one last time. Funny enough she had never believed in miracles,but maybe it was about time to start doing so.

That was how she fell asleep on the floor of the med bay.

* * *

"Heeeeelp,somebody...please"

Kara hit the bars in front of herself with frustration. They had shut her in a much littler cage,with no food,and she was pretty sure they were coming again.

"Shut up,monster"stated a very angry Lillian Luthor,getting as close as she could to Supergirl's face.

"What did you think?That I wouldn't have done anything?You wanted to seduce my daughter to be helped?"

"I like your daughter. I didn't seduce her,cause she likes me too"

The door to the cell sprung open and Mama Luthor grabbed her and hoisted her up,having several soldiers help her.

They dragged her to the usual room,and she shook her head,knowing full well what was coming.

"No,please,no"

In her time there she had realized that they were more interested in hurting her than something different. Must be cause they hated aliens. So much that sometimes she would wonder why they would keep on creating metahumans. But then the main reason must have been some sort of onnipotence delirium and their hate towards the "dirty race which had invaded their world".

She was tied down to the table,and lamps were lowered on her. To many they might have looked normal,in truth they contained kryptonite.

Nothing could still her sobs as she started feeling weak,and then she was in pain.

Her heart was beating fast,her bones felt broken,and her vision was momentarily blinded.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh"

* * *

Lillian Luthor walked out of the room where Supergirl was being tortured to get into another one,very close which held the Daxamite.

"How is he?"

"Almost awake,Mrs.Luthor"

Mama Luthor smiled,pleased,as he opened his eyes to the world again.

"Welcome back Mon-El".

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

Maggie woke up to black and a bit disoriented at first,till she didn't remember she had already been there. The DEO.

"Detective Sawyer"

"Yeah"

"Detective Sawyer stay put"

"Where's she?"

"Detective..."

"Agent Danvers,is she okay?Is Alex okay?"

"She's...gonna be ok. But you need to rest now. You strained some muscles,you'll need to talk to your department and tell them you won't be going in for a bit."

Maggie really didn't want to stay put. She wanted to see Alex,tell her she loved her,touch her,make sure she truly still was there.

They didn't deny her what she wanted however, and put her on a wheelchair,which according to her was absolutely unnecessary since she had broken nothing even,but Maggie said nothing,just for the sake of seeing Alex. She was wheeled into a room not so far from the one she had just woken up into,and helped as close as they could get her to the bed.

Her girlfriend was sleeping peacefully. There was no pain like before,even a slight smile. Maggie hoped Alex knew,could at last feel her there.

She fell asleep there as well,remembering the night Alex had patched her up,her woman smiling at her with that beautiful smile

_I don't wanna imagine my life without you in it._

She fell asleep. This time more calmly than before.

_Life is too short.And we should be who we are.And we should kiss the girls we want kiss. And I really just..I want to kiss you._

Their hands joined in their sleep unconsciously,their bond stronger than ever.

* * *

 

Maggie woke up feeling observed. Those eyes she knew all too well by now. The detective turned around,and smiled finally after a very long time. 

"Mags"

"I'm here"

M aggiestood up,slowly,and climbed on the bed as quickly as she could to be lying by Alex.

Their faces were inches close from each other,as their lips touched softly and so did their foreheads.

"I love you"

"Love you too,Alex. I thought I had lost you..."the detective's eyes filled with tears,which she wouldn't dare to spill.

"Nah..'m a tough cookie"

"Yeah?"

Maggie stroked her girlfriend's cheek,she was so glad she could still look at Alex and tell her how much she was loved. 

She knew her favorite,only agent she would ever have,wasn't lying in the position you'd usually be in when you're spooning,but she really wanted to hug Alex,to hug the body of the woman she loved,hold her as tightly as she could without hurting,know they're safe. She had saved her. Maggie had done something right. They could've dealt with any type of guilt later.

"Will you be my little..spoon?"

"...m still..t-taller than you"

"Oh yeah?No problem here"she dragged herself more up,so that Alex's head could've laid on her chest,and hugged her,spooning her whole,no height difference really this time around.

Alex felt soothed by Maggie's presence.

"Ouch"

"Does anything hurt?Do you want me to call anybody?"

"Noo,s-stay,stay with me"

Maggie nodded and laid back down since she had half sat up to get help for Alex.

"Alright"

"Yo be here when I wake up?"Alex had started slurring her words again,and Maggie knew she was falling back into sleep. This time however the detective knew they would've woken up,in a safe place,and together,without the fear of being torn apart.

_It was about my feelings for this amazing woman._

_I almost died._

_I wouldn't have let that happen._

* * *

 

A figure came flying into the DEO,bursting things around.

It was one of a person they thought to be gone as well,as J was still going over how Kara might be,and if at this point she was still with them.

The figure which came in,shooting beams at them,had nothing to do with the Mon-El they had met.

Maggie heard the commotion and since she had no gun on,she went to the weaponry,then looked up to see who it was.

Um,interesting.

Showtime.

 


	18. Of guilt and reversals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saddish guilt game,a new look at Kara's situation at cadmus,and evil Mon-El

"Go,go,go"

Maggie ducked to her right  and shot again. Mon-El had done enough damage by now,and Maggie felt herself didn't think that the DEO was enjoying the little debris scattered all around the centre room. Again other agents run into the room to help,till J'onn himself didn't turn to his alien self to face the daxamite. The detective watched  them fight with great interest as they moved way faster than normal,all around. They faught,with all they had and J'onn never let his guard down,till several explosions and punches later they didn't land back on the floor near the computers and leds. The green martian was pinning the other alien down.

"Quick,the handcuffs"he was totally glad,now more than ever,they had recovered the kryptonite just for cases like this,and above all from the base in the desert,which was being run easily,luckily.

Other agents came to his aid and handcuffed the changed Mon-El,trying to carry him away to an holding cell.

He put up quite the fight,shooting beams all around and screaming. Cadmus had really made a number on him.

His eyes were different,even in color,his demeanor was not the one they had come to know,though Maggie hadn't exactly had the chance to meet him properly yet. Just heard stories from her girlfriend.

"Vazquez,call me Dr. Eliza Danvers"

J'onn had decided to face whatever this was in the only way he knew. Eliza had been able to fix him when he had turned into a white martian. The thing Cadmus had done to Mon-El,he was sure could be reversed and fixed.

One good thing was that a piece of the squad,even if he didn't help much,was back,had been found. And if ME was there,who was to say,even beyond every hope,that Kara wasn't as well?

* * *

"And he came in shooting beams at us,you should've seen it"

"I know I would've liked to be there,and next time you should wear something bulletproof,you had nothing on"

"My bad. You're otherwise more talkative than before and it has barely been a couple of days."

She had indeed slept quite a lot,through Mon-El's attack and something more. Meaning it had been even more than two days since they had come back. Alex couldn't say she had finally found a miracle cure to her pains,it was too soon,but she was sure that the fever was gonna break pretty soon,so she could've finally started recovering for real.

"Have I already...told you...how much I love you,Sawyer?"

"You totally forgot today"said Maggie sarcastically.

"Ouch,my bad"stated Alex feigning hurt.

"But I do,love you"

"I love you too,nerd"

Alex gave her an eye roll and shifted a bit in her position so she could've taken a better look at Maggie,as the detective slid closer with her chair.

She grabbed the agent's hand and kissed it 

"I'm sorry Alex,I really am"

"You didn't do anything,I did. Kara is my responsability and I shouldn't have put it on you,I made you feel bad over something you didn't do"

"I should've protected her,and I let them put me down like a newbie"

"I don't wanna talk about this"stated Alex angrily,while bringing an hand to her chest,since it was burning again,even more than before.

"I really think we should..."

"I don't"

Alex fully turned to hide her reddening cheeks,and the tears pooling in her eyes,while trying to not dist any of those annoying t and needles stuck in her body. She could breathe on her fucking own,why the fuck would she ever need oxygen? She was gonna be fine.

Maggie didn't let herself be fooled for a moment,she just rounded the bed carrying the chair she had been sitting on the minute before,and sat in front of Alex. She knew what her girlfriend was like,she would take the touching when she was ready,first she needed to try swallowing all the pain,physical and not and the tears coming with it. 

It didn't make it easier to now as she watched her woman crumble in front of her.

Her hand traveled in the air,staying there,undecided over the course of action for a bit,till it didn't land on Alex's soft curls. Then her back,making little circles,forming calm patterns that the agent had learned to know by now,to stop only on her bruised face,tracing the cuts with such gentleness tht only made Alex cry harder,and Maggie trying very hard to not do the same and failing.

She looked into those beautiful eyes,and leaned her head close to Ale'x.

"Stop blaming yourself,babe"

Alex wondered again what she had done to get somebody like Maggie Sawyer,and know that the woman loved,was in love with her,back.

* * *

"I reversed the process,just as I did with you,J'onn. He should be fine"

J'onn looked at the woman happily,while they walked around and stopped in front of the desired window.

She hadn't seen any of her daughters in months.

Maggie and Alex were there,however,just sleeping calmly by each other's side.

Eliza knew how much of a toll this must have been taking on Alex,and was really curious to get back to those moments of freedom and happiness. She was hopeful they could still get Kara back,and then Alex could've finally introduced her to Maggie properly.

She could already see something had changed,shifted for the better between them. Mm,must have been thanksigiving.

* * *

"Hey,let me out of here,please"

Kara had tried to get herself free,but now she had stopped trying or even hoping. She had officially lost all her trademark hope. She hadn't eaten in days,nor slept in a long time and was pretty sure that Lena was dead. Like everybody in that damned,yes damned,place one was or another.

She had stopped listening,or looking around for news. Now she was over with talking or screaming as well. What use was there when nobody was willing to listen? She just wished she could've gotten help. But after that attempt from Alex and Maggie's part she doubted they would've ever been able  to manage another again. Not even they could do anything at this point. She was lost,now Kara knew for sure,and had finally accepted it.

She sunk deeper in her corner,into the darkness.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does Mika always say?"A little bit of heaven and a little bit of hell"


	19. Of recoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Sanvers fluff as Alex tries to recover from her injuries

"Here we go"

They came back home almost a month after she had been injured. 

Maggie wheeled her in since there was no way she was using crutches yet. Her shoulder had only given her issues,even if it was just her muscles,and it had taken her very few to realize how lucky she had been. But then again,it had taken a much lesser time to realize that she was just lucky enough to be alive,with no bullet stuck into her.

"Couch"Alex nodded,and Maggie helped her to stand,fully holding her up.

The detective fetched some pillows for her,put one under her right leg,and two under her back to make sure she was lying as comfortably as she could.

It only made Alex' eyes fill up with tears.

Maggie brought an hand to her face,and stroked her cheek.

"I'm sor..."

"No apologizing,not your fault. We're doing this together. I'm not leaving."

Maggie knew she would've done anything to make sure Alex would get better.

* * *

 

 

 

She was still trying to hold it,when Maggie startled her.

Alex let go of the gun and the weapon shot,once,the bullet flying mere inches away from where Maggie had been standing just a few minutes prior,just observing her.

"What the hell are you doing,you can't hold a thing,why did you have that?"

Maggie took the weapon and put it aside,before looking up at Alex

It had been several weeks since she had been hurt fleeing Cadmus and she had still gone nowhere. She was still trying to hold anything,without any success.

The detective reached behind her back and showed something to her.

"A pool ball?"

"Yeah..look I get it,you're frustrated,I feel for you,and I can't bear to be there and not be able to do one thing when you're in pain...we'll go back to the bar,and you ll kick my ass at pool because I fucking suck at it and you're the only one who can do that,and make me feel like I won anyways"

Alex looked at the ball like the most precious thing and laughed. For the first time in weeks,after having only moped around,cried and felt nothing if not anger and guilt, she laughed a true laugh,the type Maggie liked,the type which had made the detective fall in love with the agent in front of her. And it made the other woman's heart soar high. She had been the one to make her laugh. While Alex just wanted to get her strength back. She would've liked more than nothing to do what Maggie had talked about. It would've meant the world. She wanted to go back to fighting the good fight,even if she knew it would've been months before J'onn had let her step foot out of the base,she only needed to remember that soon she would've been out there again.

* * *

 

A few weeks later she was able to finally stand up. Though her wounds were painful,she stood walking,but still swaying between parallel bars as Maggie looked at her from the end of the path with a beam on her face. 

Falling she did. Once,twice,three times. She fell nth times,but Maggie was always there to catch her,and when faced with this,nonetheless her temporary limitations,she felt safer than she had ever felt. Maggie would've always caught her,no matter what.

* * *

 

She walked through the hallways which were much darker than she remembered them to be. There was light only above her and she could see herself,blood on her clothes but still standing. Last time she had been there,Maggie had been holding her,asking her to not go,telling her about things they were yet to do,either with words or with her eyes,asking her to stay and give it all a chance before giving up.

Alex spotted a figure in front of herself and was startled at first but then she realized it was Maggie,wearing white instead of the much darker colours of that day,according to the Cadmus rules,and there was blood seeping through those clothes as well. She had the feeling it was her own,as much as it was hers.

"Maggie"

But the Maggie in her dream didn't answer. She just turned around and walked towards another hallway.

"Mags"she run right behind her girlfriend,still calling for her.

"Al,Alex"

She felt herself being shaken,and her eyes snapped open.

"You alright?It was a bad dream..."

"Yeah,just that,just a bad dream"

"It's okay to be scared Alex,I was,when I thought I was gonna die. I thought about things. About all the things I never told you...I would've died without having told you how much I had loved you,and how I was grateful to have you in my life"

"I'm grateful to have you too,and I'll be here for as long as you want me"

"What about forever,Danvers?"

"I wouldn't mind,you're always leaving me speechless,Sawyer."

There were things Alex was yet to do. They were still supposed to have that pool game,and she still wasn't 100% fine,but she could say now,there was no giving up. Her graze,her chest had been healing just fine,and her other wounds were on their way to mending. Life had given the most beautiful thing she could've asked for,and she knew that Maggie would've stood by her through thick and thin. She might never be able to fully recover her abilities as far as her leg and shoulder were concerned,but she would've never felt incomplete. And when she fell back to sleep,there were no more nightmares of black and bloody hallways,but dreams of a possible future with the woman by her side,and the people she loved all together again. Maggie had come to her like light in the darkness.

 


	20. Der sturm und drang(Assault and storm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle to make National City safe again.

Maggie followed the agents around as they either crossed to the other side or stayed there waiting for their nemesis. She got behind a truck and looked by her side,through the several layars of clothing. Cops and agents cooperating together to face Cadmus and bring it down. Under the helmet she knew who it was anyway. It was the same body she would hug every night and morning,feeling luckier than the one before. Alex had chosen to come no matter what. It had been a little bit more than two months since she had been injuried,but she had followed no matter what. Maggie was grateful to see she was up. It was coasting her a lot to go back to her previous abilities or to something which would at last resemble them. It had taken even longer to convince her that it was okay to put her pride aside for once and let herself be helped. Maggie hadn't complied once. She had helped Alex as much as she could,even to do simpler things such as dressing up.

"It's good,I'm alright"

Alex was there,holding a shotgun,in a defensive stance where she could be safe,and further from the main commotion.

Maggie looked at her then slid towards the closest truck.

She run forward and forward,hiding behind everything she could use as a shield till she basically wasn't under the wall.

The detective went to the closest truck and grabbed ropes and hammers,starting to wear holes into it,with the help of other agents.

"Copy me luv?"

"Yeah,I do"

She adjusted the com better in her ear so that she could've heard Alex's every word.

"Don't go around making too much of a mess,this is no King's Cross"

"Really?A Potter reference,Danvers,you big nerd..."

"Look I just read them to Kara when she got to earth..."

"Yah tell somebody else..."added Maggie laughing.

Bullets were showering around her and Maggie was careful to dodge,avoid and hide as much as she could. The DEO had somehow seemed to like the strategy she and Alex had used to escape the first time and for some reason she really didn't know they had chosen to adopt it for this mission,so she and several others between cops and agents had been chosen to do a repeat of it as soon as the electric barrier had come down.

She had watched it do so many times,she was seeing it happen again.

But Maggie focused over putting foot after the other to climb the long,tall wall.

She lowered herself into the main part of the base,heading towards the hallways she knew the best,facing the guards she needed to face,in order to find the place where they had used to keep Kara,and she had last seen the youngest Luthor. Though she was aware of the fact that they might not be there anymore.

Some followed right behind,some stopped before to help the others.

She passed hallways with cells,or locked rooms,before getting to those where they would usually study aliens.

Another unit had already been sent to help them all out. Some were completely harmless,some the DEO had been looking for long before this happened and would be secured to justice as soon as they had been out of this camp,but Maggie knew for sure they would've been better off in the hands of DEO,she knew out of experience by now. Some of those created by Cadmus were fighting against them,Maggie had seen them blasting things around,lifting guards up,but she had had to head towards where she needed to be. Another failure wasn't allowed.

She sprung several doors open before finding Kara. A man was bending over her,and Maggie pointed her gun up against him. He felt the shift happen,and spun around to take a look at whoever had come in,before putting his hands up once he realized what was happening. Kara practically flew off the bed to hide in a corner.

"Please lower your gun agent,I mean no harm"whatever weapon he had on he took off himself and let it slide towards her feet.

"I'm Jeremiah Danvers"

Maggie looked into him and almost felt sh by how much his eyes seemed to scream Alex.

"Maggie,Maggie. Are you there?"

Alex didn't speak into the com,instead,Maggie heard movement,and some heavy limping which made her hurt nonetheless she wasn't the one who had been wounded. She could feel everything Alex felt now . That was how she also knew Alex had just done something utterly crazy and stupid.

* * *

 

Maggie lowered her gun as well and walked closer to the man,before looking aside at the corner of the wall where Kara was still sitting,hands over her ears,body against concrete.

"What did they do to her?What did you do to her?"

"Nothing of me,more like Lillian Luthor. I'm nothing but somebody who's trying to help without anybody finding out. If they hear,they ll kill me,and I don't mean to leave my girls again,even if I'll have to keep an eye on them only from afar."

The detective turned around,Alex was there. And the Alex who spoke was the teenager who had been convinced to have lost her father in a plane crash. The one who had had to carry the biggest burdens in her family,because of how things worked,because she was the oldest,she was supposed to be the guide once her father had been gone.

"Daddy?"

Alex had heard from Kara he was alive,but when she saw him standing there,looking great as much as he had the morning he had kissed them goodbye at the door for the last time,only then,her resolve crumbled. She felt like that child again. She felt lost for a moment all over again.

Jeremiah walked up to her and hugged her softly,stroking her curly hair,free of the helmet now. She tried to push him away,but he held more tightly. He had done lots of damage,and he was aware of it. He was sorry. He was so sorry to have left them alone. He felt it even more when Alex sobbed into him,apologizing over something which wasn't even her fault.

Her anger was pushed aside and a different kind of pain,a sisterly one,could only be seen in her eyes when she realized who else was in the room.

Kara.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's gonna happen now that they have found Jeremiah?How will the battle end. Stay tuned and you'll soon find out.


	21. Of silences and screams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the 20th chapter,let's take a look at what happens after they find Kara.

Alex had no eyes for anybody else as she run/limped as quickly as she could towards her sister,and crouched by her to try looking into her eyes. It had been months since she had last taken a good look at Kara,she wished she could've had those back. She brought an hand to her sister's back,the way she had used to do back when they were little,but Kara flinched a bit,even if she didn't  away.

"Kara,baby girl,it's me. It's Alex"

Alex let her hand travel up and down Kara's back,and the younger girl raised her head just a bit to look into a familiar face. One she had been wishing to have by her side for months,when she was afraid and alone,even when she was in Lena's company. 

She didn't dare to speak,she had been forbidden,or rather forbidden herself to do so. If she had spoken,something would've gone wrong,or somebody would've gotten hurt.

Alex felt guilt building up into her,Kara was giving her that look again. She was hurt but she didn't blame Alex for it,and the agent did it all to hide the tears away and not fall apart in front of her sister.

"It's okay,just come with me,it will be okay"

Alex really didn't know the extent of the horror Kara must have gone through,but she knew what torture was like,she had known more than once. Her biggest goal in life had always been taking all the pain away from her little alien. 

Kara's bottom lip trembled,but again she made no sound,there were only tears,streaming down her face. Not a whimper,a groan,nothing. Kara could've been hurt and Alex wouldn't have known what to do. Physically her sister might have been and looked invincible,but on the inside Alex knew it was different. Kara was better,Kara was good and pure,Kara hated nobody,Kara couldn't have brought herself to kill the worst of her enemies,even if he had only caused pain. Kara,would've suffered in silence,she would've let Alex figure it out all by herself. It had happened once,when Kara had just gotten to earth and she was still traumatized by what had happened,by what she had seen.

Kara's much thimmer than the last time they had seen each other body leaned into her,and Alex brought her arms around her softly.

She spied Maggie and her father,just above her sister's shoulder,getting close to them.

"They might come soon,we need to go"

Alex stood up firmly holdin Kara to herself,as the younger girl's head was hidden in her chest,and they walked towards the door. Sliding through a couple of walls they met no resistence at first,but soon agents of Cadmus reached them.

They started shooting and Alex almost got a sense of dè ja vu out of it. Her mind didn't play tricks on her,she didn't see flashes of lights the way she had used to on those first nights after she had woken up at the DEO. Her leg hurt at trying to run so fast and from how cold the hallways were,but she pushed everybody forward,because they were supposed to go.

Bulletproof and darkness would've saved them this time around.

* * *

 

A while later as they had dodged the nearest treath they fell into a much calmer step.

Kara and Alex on the front,Jeremiah walking by Maggie's side.

"You love her,do you?"

"Wha..?"Maggie looked surprised at him. How had he noticed?They had just met.

"I know. I know what my daughters are doing even if I'm far."

"I do. Love her,I mean"

"You took care of her when she needed you"

"She did the same for me. She saved my life many times,before I was to save hers."

They stopped briefly and he looked straight into her eyes.

"I can't come with you. If they notice I'm gone they might get rid of me,I won't be able to communicate or help you anymore. I can't be with them,no matter how much I'd like to."

"You're gonna leave?"

But before he could answer other bullets showered around them. They jumped and turned the corner. Maggie felt herself falling,but when she was on the ground there was no pain,if not a weight over her. She raised her head,and saw Jeremiah had shielded her. 

Alex looked at her panicked. She guided Kara to sit on the floor,pulled her gun out and shot in the dark,hitting flesh right away without even having to make a big struggle. Maggie had the oddest thought as she wondered where the shotgun was. Probably left abandoned behind some truck on the other side. And maybe another one for the agent who had been at the end of her lover's wrath. That thought held no pity,anyway.

"Dad,daddy?"

She turned him around,no matter how much her shoulder screamed in pain,and looked into his eyes.

"Alex,Alex you need to go,bring them out,bring them out."

"Dad I can't..."

Maggie chose to do this for Alex and hoisted her up,forcefully. Alex struggled against her,but she also knew this was how it was supposed to be. It had happened,on the field,with people she had just met,or collegues she had shared years with. She had almost ended up the same way,then her angel had saved her. She had been spared.

"I'll come and get you back,dad"Jeremiah looked at her with a knowing smile. He knew that was how it would've been. Alex would've come back,no matter what. The woman he was looking at was just as stubborn and deeply in love with her family as the teenager he had left. Maybe even more. Somehow,this one leaving was harder than the first time around. Now that he had seen which type of women his little girls had become.

"Go,I'll be fine,Alex,go"

The detective pushed the agent and Supergirl forward,looking back only a couple of times,before resuming her running. At some point granades were lighted against them,and they were mere inches from the exit when the hallway was plunged into darkness far worse than the usual,and debris,and dust. Followed by a screaming silence.


	22. Of forms of freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Granades have just gone off,what's happening around the wall?

Even though the dust was still high all around,J'onn wasted no time to venture in. They had managed to throw down a part of the wall,and in a matter of days they would've gotten rid of the electric one,right about now he needed to gather back all the forces,and see who was missing. He spied most of his agents around him,either regrouping for a new strategy,to rest,to help the injured. Light was coming in stronger than before. The explosion had blasted off a part of the wall,but try as he might he couldn't see the people who mattered the most to him. A squad had found Lena Luthor,in the hands of her mother,caged and malnourished,not injured,but the woman had managed to escape,together with her most loyal allies. Everybody else didn't matter. All the agents had been left to their devices,only protected by that wall which was about to fall. They would've regrouped if they hadn't found them all soon. He run closer to the scene. They had only managed to slow down the raising of the electric wall,thanks also to Eliza Danvers' help,but there was no certainty over how much longer it would've stayed down for and he still had to find Alex,Maggie, and Kara,whom he was sure the other two had managed to find. He was angry at them all for the recklessness,but there would've been a long time for lectures,if he had had the chance to give them one. It was also a matter of time,before they had gotten attacked again,this was nothing but a very short truce.

* * *

Maggie sat up in a rush and almost threw up. She checked herself out and knew there was nothing of terribly wrong with her,though she was no doctor,and her ears were still ringing,as if the granade had gone off into them,rather than behind her back,a few hallways down from where they were.

She looked around herself,scanning the area beside her,left and right,even up and down. Chose to crawl around,to let the smoke clear out and finally see what was going on. The only people she was worried about right now were Alex and her sister. 

"Alex,Aleeeex"

"Yah,Mags"

A form emerged from the darkness,holding another slumped against her,but not because of possible wounds,the detective knew better.

When they were in front of each other once more Maggie stood up, dragged herself a bit,and hugged her girlfriend.

"Are you going soft on me,Sawyer?"

The detective's mind went back to the night she had said those same words to Alex,and tears sprung to her eyes

"How did we...?"

And even though Alex was distraught about what had just happened,she was still so shocked that the events of the last moments hadn't still caught up to her,but she knew the answer to this question by memory. Kara had already done this.

"Kara did it,Kara saved us"

Maggie turned to look at the younger woman and smile at her thankful,without letting go of Alex's,still holding her.

Alex felt the hand which was wrapped around Maggie's chest going wet and sticky,and looked down to have proof of what she was thinking it was.

She thanked the Lord Kara wasn't completely slumped against her,because Maggie followed her eyes down to where they were looking and suddenly felt light-headed,the way she had been feeling when she had woken up. Now she knew why. A piece of debris had gone through her stomach. Literally.

Maggie waited for the fall,but it never came. It was broken,by a strong arm still wrapped around her. The detective almost felt guilty over what Alex was about to do. She really tried to not give in to sleep,to take some weight off Alex,but it overcame her,and she felt very angry at herself for that.

* * *

J'onn watched three figures coming out of the black shadows and felt more relieved. This he could deal with,this,this he could fix.

* * *

 "Holy shit,I feel as if I had been hit by a truck"

"Thank the Lord that's not what happened"

Maggie looked up and saw Alex sitting by her side.

"Hey beautiful"

"I see you're still flirting as usual Sawyer,I'm glad",Alex's expression darkened with a veil of something resembling fear and sadness.

"Alex,we're not going back there,we're not havin this conversation again."

The agent felt absolved once again just by looking into her girlfriend's eyes. She scooped closer to the bed and climbed up,the way Maggie had done more than a couple of months ago. She had laid broken in a similar bed,but Maggie hadn't left her,not one moment. She would've stayed there,for as long as destiny had wanted them together. It was either this,or no life. Maggie was now another reason to wake up in the morning and believe things could be better.

"G'night D-danvers..."

"It's only the evening babe"

"Don't matter"

"Turn off the light...lights"

Alex laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever my woman wishes"

Alex settled there,after having asked for those lights off,and didn't let go. She didn't want to be alone,though she felt like she had lost two of the most important people in her life today. She was sure her father was not coming back this time around,and felt tears stinging in her eyes just because of that,and on the other side Kara,who was lying in another room lost like never in her life. She tried to still those tears,but they fell anyways,over her girlfriend's gown,and her face. And Alex prayed Maggie would stay asleep and let her carry the burden this mission had become this time around. Stay asleep enough for Alex to rest for a moment,to have her break down,so that in the morning she could've still done what she would usually do. Try to keep it together for the sake of everybody else. Even if the guilt and the pain had ended up crushing her.

* * *

 J'onn observed Kara from the window of the room where she was. She was lying in the solar bed,but she wasn't her usual self. Her form was still,her eyes were staring  at the void. He had seen the doctors testing and prodding her,but they had come to him with the same diagnosis. The solar bed could've dealt with her weakness and the recent pains,but there were also scars,of old wounds which had healed not so well,caused by the only thing which could've caused any sufferance to a kryptonian. From tests and God knew what else. J'onn didn't think those would've healed,those were past their reach. What concerned him the most however,far more than the physical scars,were the psychological ones. She hadn't spoken a word since they had found her,according to Alex,and she had looked at all of them frightened. He didn't think he could've forgotten her screams as they tried to examinate her and how an exhausted and battered,and broken herself Alex had tried to calm her down. She had been the only one able to do it,but Kara hadn't let go of her hand till Alex hadn't slipped hers out of her sister's to go check on Maggie. If the older sister had found the hold too painful she didn't say a word,it didn't matter,the green martian knew. When it happened Kara didn't even notice. She didn't flinch,she didn't move,she stayed there,and went back to looking at something far away,something J'onn was sure,they wouldn't have liked to see.

 


	23. Of raising and falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is brought back home,the wall....well let's see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologize for the delay. And happy christmas'eve to everybody.

"Here,slow,don't worry"

Eliza helped Maggie into Kara's apartment as Alex did the same with her sister. Maggie had protested there was no need for help,but at the end of it all she had accepted for the sake of her girlfriend's mind.

Kara had her head hidden as far as she could into Alex's chest,and the older sister was stroking her cheek lovingly,trying to keep her calm. 

She sat Kara down on the couch,and watched her wringing her hands together,in an almost painful way. She was also rocking herself back and forth,her teeth constantly catching her lips as if she meant to say something,but couldn't.

The doctors had told them. Kara hadn't lost her mind,she was much stronger than that,but in order to stop suffering,or take the edge off that pain,she had chosen to retreat to her mind. She was suffering through Ptsd,and sometimes even catatonia,but she was still there. Alex had thought back to the whole black mercy situation,even if only for a moment. Except for the fact that this time around Kara was wide awake,and there was no creepy looking plant on her chest,trying to kill her. Alex still got the chills remembering how Kara had almost crashed on that metal table. Under her hands.

Eliza went to sit by her but Kara moved further,before she could be touched. As if Eliza could've ever hurt her just by touching her.

"Kara"the girl's head shot up to look at Alex.

"Don't worry. It's just mom. She won't hurt you. She loves you"

Eliza dared to look into Kara's eyes,and felt like somebody had punched her. Looking back at her was the same scared little girl she had taken in all those years back. At the time,though it had taken some time,Kara had stopped being shy and quiet,she had started talking happily to them pretty soon,she had turned into a powerhouse,making them laugh everyday. But the pleading eyes,were still the same. Full of fear and pain. They had lost their usual sparkle,but they were also still Kara's.

Kara shot up and ran to the corner of the room,the one behind the hanger and right under the window,which was reflecting the beautiful sun of that morning. Alex would make sure to make her see once again,that she was the sun.

She couldn't stop,if she had,she would've ended up thinking about what they had lost all over again. She would've burst in tears,and Alex couldn't efford this. She needed to get Kara back first.

* * *

 She grabbed an hammer and looked around herself. Agents and cops everywhere,normal people being there because they wanted to look at it falling or help with it. From both the sides she could feel the excitement. Kids running around,people dancing,smiling,they were very close to getting rid of what had kept them separated for months. She held it tightly in her hands,and felt another on her shoulders.

"Are you ready?"

"As I could ever be,Sawyer"

Maggie smiled at her,and Alex stepped forward. The former had been forbidden to raise anything heavy,but was just content to be there,and be looking at what was happening.

Alex swung it back and waited for the electric wall to come down. It had taken DEO a bit to figure it out,but now it would've kept staying down. It wouldn't have raised again. Even if Cadmus still somehow existed,Alex was sure. She had watched them escape,and was looking forward to the job DEO would've made to get them back. She wasn't completely back yet. Technically she wasn't even on service,but she would've been soon enough. She would've gone back to what she loved to do.

The first hit barely made anything fall,but Alex put it in faster the second time,and again and again,till the point she hadn't made a big hole into it,and she could take a look to the other side. She found two curious eyes looking at her. An head peaking from behind the hole. That of a little girl. She smiled at the child and extended her hand to her.

A tiny alien,might she add. Alex had known right away. 

There was still hope for National City,whatever had separated the city was coming down,and they were ready to get it back and never let go of it. For too long they had feared for their future,for months they had suffered. Now it was time to put an hand to this. The fall of the wall was finally a symbol of peace.


	24. Of reasoning and questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family keeps taking care of Kara,but is there a solution to what's wrong with Supergirl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry christmas to everybody!! =D

"Kara,Kara,get back here"

Alex followed her into the living room,and to the corner she would usually hide into.

She sat by her,and stroked her back,as her sister trembled uncontrollably. Alex could see tears forming in her eyes.

"It's just your cape,you love it"

But Kara retreated more into the wall,and flinched away.

Alex puffed loudly,and put it aside.

She felt the air shifting,and somebody sat by her. 

"We'll try again,tomorrow."

"Mom,she has been like this for weeks. What if.."

"No,don't,she'll be back,I know we'll get her back"

"She can't do anything by herself,how do you even think we'll get her back?"

"Let's just do simple things for now,think she's cold"Alex stood up,ignoring the jolt of pain she was by now used to,sent by her leg,and headed towards Kara's bedroom where she fetched a hoodie for her little sister. She came back,and sat once more,stroking her cheek. Her own pain could be put aside. This was more important.

"Kara,honey.."

Supergirl turned and looked at her with watery eyes,but kept on saying nothing. Her eyes darted to the hoodie and she raised her arms like kids would usually do in these occasions.

Alex slipped it on her,and hugged Kara.

She heard keys in the keyhole and smiled.

"Yo hello."

The agent stood up and finally got to kiss her woman. She had been waiting for hours to do so.

"Love you"

"I love you too,nerd. Where's the kid?"

"No change,you know that Mags"Indeed,she did. Aside from the fact that they had moved in together a long time before,in the last couple of weeks they had all been living under the same roof,meaning Kara's. Alex had offered their mother to stay there as well,but Eliza had sputtered out there was no need and she would've stayed in the hotel. Alex didn't bring it up again,the whole thing had her bubbling and blushing as well.

Maggie walked with her to the corner trying to not disturb Kara who would sometimes still jump at her presence,grabbed her hand,then pushed her softly into the younger girl's room.

* * *

 

"How are you?"

"I'm okay"

"Alex,the truth,not the lie you'll tell me to make us all feel better about this situation"

The agent paced back and forth,hands on her head,chest heaving,trying to not cry.

She was thankful that Maggie wasn't willing to put up with her bullshit in this case. If she had,Alex was sure she would've already slipped into her guilty senses and distraught mind,which didn't seem to be able to come up with a good way to get Kara out of her mind and help her once and for all.

Alex felt strong arms hugging her whole,making her feel safe. Kisses were left on her exposed neck,and Alex felt goosebumps from the love with which they were left there. They lingered even when Maggie's head laid on her shoulder,and she leaned into her girlfriend trying to get as much comfort as she could from her simple presence.

"You'll figure it out. It's what you do. You don't put up witht shit,you face it,no matter how scared you're.Those who are with you will always feel safe,because they know you'd go to the end of the world for them. Kara knows,and I know,that's why I love you"

"Has anybody ever told you you should've written motivational speeches instead of being a cop?"

"You just have,but then you wouldn't have ever met me."

Alex turned around and brought her arms around Maggie's neck. Her eyes were red and still filled with tears,but with Maggie she always felt stronger than that.

"One way or another,I would've anyway,I'm sure of that"

Maggie leaned forward and they shared a soft kiss. Alex felt much calmer again,into those arms which were like home.

For years her only home had been her family,now that Maggie was part of it the love had only grown. Maggie was home as well,and Alex was glad to be hers too.

Sometimes she felt as if they were into each other's mind. As if her girlfriend could read it,and quell her fears,or give her what she needed just by looking at her.

Her mind. 

Read....her mind.

Mind...Kara..

Minds connected. Of course,she had even thought about this weeks ago,and hadn't even realized what her brain was suggesting her.

She jolted back so quickly that Maggie did as well,scared,but then she looked at Alex,and the agent was smiling. More like beaming. As if she had just discovered how to solve all the wars and issues of the world.

Alex run back to her,and grabbed her by the waist more like she had done the first time they had kissed,and gave her one long passionate kiss,before looking into her eyes and breathing in relief.

"I got it. Last year,Kara was attacked by the black mercy,in order to get her back I connected my mind to hers. It took a bit,but eventually I convinced her to come back to us. If I could repeat the process...This might be the only way we got to bring back the old Kara."

Maggie beamed back at her.

For the first time in weeks it felt like they finally had something to go by. Something to give them hope once again,that things could've gotten better. Because there was always light at the end of the tunnel.

They all knew that.

 

 

 

 


	25. Of mind travels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A journey into Kara's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get into some traveling my friends. =)

Alex laid on the cold metal bed and looked up at the woman above her,holding her hand.

"Are you ready,love?"

The agent nodded. She had done it once already. She had brought her sister back,made her see. She would do so,again.

Maggie kneed by the bed and kissed her.

The whole Supergang was there,and if they hadn't known before,by now they would be sure about it. There would be time to talk about it later,once they had all been together.

On some degree they had already known. Weeks of seeing them work and be together at every time of the day had done that. But they were all glad Alex seemed to have finally found somebody whou woild know how to love her the way she deserved to be loved. Who would love her as much as Alex loved her people.

"Good luck"

"I love you,Mags"

"I love you babe"

Alex put on the helmet,and in mere seconds the whole room disappeared. One moment she had he eyes shut,still leaning into Maggie's soft lips,and the next she was waking up to blank. Meaning,there was lots of white around her. It was a little bit surprising,since the last time she had been there,it had been full of light and new things to see.

A noise to her right attracted her,and she turned. It was as if a tv had been turned on and was trying to to stop on a specific channel to let her into a program,or in this case,one of her sister's memories.

Lots of light filled the "room"and she was "transported"back to her teenage years,to the first memory she had ever made of Kara,two kind,but pained eyes looking up at her on the morning of her 15th birthday.

"Help me,Alex"she didnt remember that. The introductions had happened into the house, had never asked her for that. or at last teenage Kara hadn't. Adult Kara,must have been for weeks by now,she just didn't know how to voice it anymore.

The agent went back to the white room. She saw her sister rejecting touches by the people who loved her,rejecting them because they hadn't come for her in time,on her left. hile on her right another version of her ssiter,dressed up as supergirl instead,was trying to apologize to a Lena who looked more dead than alive. The young Luthor was lyin gon the floor ina  pool of blood,,and that was how Alex knew Kara thought it was her fault too if Lena had ended up in the middle of it. Alex would've liked to tell her that Lena had been in danger ever since she had dared to speak more than a word to her,when she was supergirl,or help them in general. That was the reason why she must have been refusing her cape. One of the things she loved the most,because it reminded her of all he good she was doing everyday for her city. But no matter what,Alex hated how cruel the sound of Lena being in danger because of them was. At night,she would lay awake,barely being able to breathe from the nightmares her mind could create,regarding  Maggie,and how everyday might always be their last,together. Alex could understand the feeling. She was pretty new to worrying about anybody else who wasn't her sister,or her family. Surely Kara had been in other relationship,but just like her with Maggie,the agent could feel how Lena was different to her younger sister. How nobody had ever been to her eyes what Lena was.

She felt cold,at a certain point. As if somebody had dumped an ice bucket on her,and looked behind herself. Kara was standing there,blood dripping from  her hands,and into Alex's as she took them in her own.

It was as if her mind wanted to wipe things out. Not just the bad memories,those of torture surrouding them,as Kara's mind showed her what she had been through,but also the good ones,the ones with the people who loved her,and she loved in turn.

Wiping out parties,laughters,tears,everything. And yet things were slipping from her.

She watched Kara's glasses fall to the floor and the lenses shatter. Dad.

"No,no way,I did that. And I let you go,I wasn't there when you needed me."

"I did,Alex. I did,just by coming into your lives. And no,you're always there,and I knew in my heart you would've come for me. What happened to Jeremiah?That's my fault,I heard you talk about what happened...."

"No,no,no way. Dad...he didn't go because of you,it's no one's fault,but whoever wanted him gone. And Lena,my God,she's okay,she still alive,and she's waiting for you."

"I'll end up hurting her too"

"She loves you,and she's waiting for you,baby girl"

"You're in pain everyday because of me"

Kara screamed at her,sobbing,and Alex saw the walls spin,her own mind producing the memories of the attack which had left her struggling to breathe,lying on the cold floor of a warehouse,with Maggie trying to keep her alive.

"I'll take it,if it means my sister will be okay from now on. I don' care,I care about my sister,who is a far happier and more lively person than this shell. You're not what you went through Kara,I thought you had learned it a long time ago. Don't let it define you."

Alex spun around,and looked at the white wall,with images still going on and off,waiting to disappear forever,or be let back into Kara's mind and heart.

Like images from  movie,she watched a young Kara apologize to her 15 years old self,after the accident which had left her arm scarred,and pretty close to it,last year's tears after the red kryptonite accident. Beside her,her younger sister was looking at the same memories with glassy eyes,full of unshed tears.

"Try to put these things aside,and remember your life. Remember what you wake up to everyday. The people who care about you. They didn't leave you,they were always there,even if not in person,and they're very sorry for what happened,but we can't blame them for what hurt us. All the good you do you'll be given back. You're so good,Kara,and I tried so hard,so may times to deliver you from evil,to keep you from ever hurting,but I need to let go of the pain and the guilt,and so do you"

Kara's mind brought back all the things she had been through,the pain had her bent on her knees,and it hurt so much that even Alex could feel it,even A had to knee and get her breath under control. Full force,till her whimpers didn't become sobs,and then wails,which tore to Alex's heart,and had her crying as well,and hugging Kara to herself,as hard as she could. She was so happy when Kara didn't draw back.

"You didn't do anything. You're not at fault of anything. No more blame game,kid."

She watched all those memories finally get their colors back,whereas before they had been black and white,like an old movie. Alex clung to those arms as long as she could,as she felt everything shake around her. The agent knew the feeling all too well,as she stroked her sister's hair.

Alex wasn't so naive to believe she would've never felt guilty about anything regarding her sister or the woman she loved ever again,but for one moment she let go of it all. And it felt great. She had felt guilty over not having been able to help Kara,guilty over the fact that Maggie might lose her life trying to get her out of Cadmus. But for once,in her whole life,it all went away,and Alex felt like a little bit of the sunshine that Kara always was,had entered her,to stay and make her better.

Kara,instead,let warm feelings back into her heart,let go of the pain and the guilt,and knew that for as long as she had had people to remind her of that,she would've been safe from any kind of guilt once more.

There was no pain,guilt or fear,as they were slowly returned to their bodies.

* * *

Sensations came back soon. Slowly,but steadily,sounds came back to them,sounds of voices,monitors making sure nothing was hurting them,even the feelings.

It was how they both jolted awake,gasping for air as if they were breathing for the first time in their lives.

"What happened?"stated Kara's raspy and low voice from poor use,with a sigh.

 


	26. Of fixing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens right after Kara is cured. Can you feel the fluff tonight?(semi quote)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chap,I'll miss writing this fic.

"So you're officially together"

"We're,indeed."Alex hugged Maggie by her shoulders,and brought her closer to herself.

"I hope you'll consider joining us...Ms Sawyer"enquired J'onn,who had noticed her skills,and how close she was to the Danvers far before this celebration.

"Maggie...and I'll think about that,J'onn,thanks"

Kara picked out the noise right away.

While she had been sick,her powers had gone pretty unused,and she was happy to be picking them up again now. She had missed being this independant. Se had already lost count of how many times,she must have apologized to either Eliza,Alex or Maggie,who had been there all the way,and even to her friends wh had had to stay with her,when the former three couldn't be,which was rare,but had come to happen. Her sister had never let her. Maggie had looked at her smiling and had shrugged as if to mean that it had been nothing. To Kara it meant the world,that her sister's lover would say something like that. It made her feel like family already. Eliza had told her she would've done it all over again,to make her feel safe. Again,no apologies taken when the topic of her avoiding almost eveydoby came up as well.

The noise was of knocking. Kara looked through her apartment's door and ws surprised to see who was on the other side.

Lena Luthor. Lena Luthor was standing behind her door,waiting for he to open it.

She walked to it,and opened,with her hands trembling.

"Lena"

The woman looked still incredibly fine,there were no worrylines on her face anymore,and if she had been hurt she had no way to know. They had been separated,and once freed,they hadn't had a chance to see each other,or at last she remembered so. Alex always said otherwise. Apparently Lena had indeed visited,ut only once,and Alex had been very worried when the woman had suddenly shut up and bursted in tears and run out of the door as if she had been burnt by the falmes of th devil himself. Kara thought it was only fair L wouldn't want to be with somebody as damaged as she was.

"I just wanted to.."

"Come"Kara shut the door behind herself and they were in the hallway,alone,to finally address the elephant in the room.

"Look,I got it,I'm sure that what we had would've been great,but I understand if you don't wanna be with me,I mean...after everything that happened..."

"No..no..Kara. I didn't come here for this."

"You came,once,and left. I get it,you don't have to make something up to break up with me,if we ever were something after they took you away"it stung to hear those words coming out of Supergirl's mouth,but Lena could iomagine how much it must have hurt to think the woman Kara loved didn't care about her anymore. Or at last she thought Kara did.

Lena grabbed her hands,and kissed them.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry,if I left. I wasn't scared,it didn't matter to me,I would've still loved you,but it hurt to see you like that,and then everytime I thought about coming,my mind would keep on telling me it was my fault,or you didn't need me."

"You didn't torture me with kryptonite Lena,that's pretty stupid to think"

"I know,but I can't avoid being a fool,when it comes to you and I love you,and I hope you do too."

"Two fools in love...I do,love you,you know?"

Kara's thoughts went to what she had been put through. She had been cured just a couple of days ago,and she didn't think the nightmares would've gone away anytime soon. Human touch was still hard for her,if not shared with those who knew and loved her,and Kara was afraid that shying away from Lena would've hurt the youngest Luthor. And yet a part of her knew she would've only felt safe into those arms.

"I'm broken."

"So am I...we'll fix each other"

They heard laughters from within the apartment and didn't exitate for a moment to come in. Alex looked at the other woman oddly at first,being as overly protective as usual,but she knew she could trust her now,like she had already been able to in the recent past.

They got into a talk themselves,pretty quickly.

She asked the ceo of L Corp about her projects,Lena politely asked about her medical condition. Alex was optimistic,nonetheless the fact that she wasn't even fully healed after  almost four months. DEO would've had her taking several tests before resuming her old activities,and not without having undergone some surgeries,beforehand. In truth she had been avoiding them for a bit,but they couldn't be put aside,if she ever wanted to be back to her old self,and maybe stop limping so heavily and feeling as if someody had crushed her whole with a big mass.

In a few minutes Mon-El had the confirmation of the fact  that Kara had no feelings for him,but was in love with the woman sitting by her and talking to Alex and now holding the kryptonian's hand. She looked like she would've never let go. They both did. It was hard,but he accepted the loss,tried to at last.

Winn and James were just glad to have all their friends back and with a few additions to the family as well,now.

Eliza,who had been there the whole time,observing,actually proposed a toast and they did toast. To their luck,to their love,to what they had found and lost. Cause even what had been lost wouldn't and shouldn't be forgotten.

* * *

 "Mm,come here Danvers"laughed out Maggie.

Alex dropped the white towel covering her and got into the shower. One of the best things about their evening routine,whenever they got to, was having a shower,together. And whether they would do something or not,it made them both feel safe. When they were one,in that shower or in bed,and  the threats on the outside world were just that,there would be no fear,they were safer than ever. The scars were just part of who they were,of what they would do everyday to protect the city. They had both come to accept them a long time ago.

 "Tasty Alex"added Maggie,her voice much lower than before.

The detective kissed her neck,then her shoulder. She went through every inch of skin in Alex's body,every scar old and new.

And looked up at her girlfriend.

"You might be a bottom,babe,but I'll bring you to the top in a moment"

The joke had Alex laughing so hard,that she was startled,when she felt Maggie's tongue lingering between her thighs to tease her. She gasped grabbing her girlfriend's shoulders.

"Oh...oh God"

The pressure built up pretty fast as she grabbed onto the steamy walls made of glass of the shower. Alex had to try hard in order to stifle her screams. Getting closer to Maggie was just second nature,it happened,like everything regarding her woman. They were like magnets.

It happened kind of at the same time she hit her orgasm,or maybe the second or the third?No idea,it happened,and it had Alex's cheeks burning.

"Hey Alex I was just...oh my dear Rao in heaven and earth"

Kara,her little precious and still so naive younger sister was standing at the door of the bathroom,both her hands on her face,trying to not repeat the usual "Kara finding people having sex in the closet(and now shower) experience"(which was a bit too late to stop by now and had apparently already happened with Winn and Mon-El),and not look at her very naked sister and partner. All of it done while looking as red as fifty and not just one tomato. They had invited her over,for the sister movie night to which by now Maggie was taking part to as well,and totally forgotten that Kara used the window,which was conveniently left open for her to come in,of course.

And they had clearly stayed in the shower much longer than expected. None of the two regretted it.

The two women looked as Kara squeezed her eyes shut and waved an hand in front of her eyes as if to send the image away,then left the room talking about what to order for dinner,stumbling over her words.

Maggie looked at her.

"This clearly never happened when you're teenagers,right?"

"No"breathed out Alex,almost laughing.

Maggie took a better look at Alex's growingly blushing cheeks,and snorted,before bursting into laughters. It didn't take long before Alex joined in.

"We had scheduled a sister movie night of course...My God I think we traumatized her for good this time around"

"Come in here,we can have some more while we wait for dinner..."

"But Kara is in there..."

Maggie didn't let her speak any longer,the detective's lips were on her again.

This was what it felt like...to be at home. No aliens,no walls,no evil organizations trying to get them,just the two of them,and the night ahead.


End file.
